You're beautiful, you're smart, you're special
by dramioneloverxxxx
Summary: Hermiome has always struggled with anxiety and depression. After Ron breaks her heart she spirals down into despair, who will pick up the pieces and save her from herself? WARNING: self harm. Dramione (Blinny and Narcissa x Snape included) OC, smut and fluff, bad Ron and Lavender, TRIGGER WARNING! If you don't like don't read!
1. Heartbreak

**_Chapter 1- Heartbreak_**

'Ron whats going on?' Hermione was nervous. She was at the Burrow staying with the Weasleys and Harry for summer break before they started their 6th year. She had stayed at home for a month and had been at the Burrow two weeks. Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend after the Battle of the department of mysteries and she has joyfully accepted. They had been writing to each other back and forth all summer and he had seemed fine. Normal sweet, loving and caring Ron. Ever since she had arrived at the Burrow, however, he had been acting weird and distant. Hermione asked Harry about it the day before but Harry, blind as ever, claimed to have not noticed anything. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Ron had gravely asked her to step outside with him for a moment.

'Hermione' he began hesitantly 'this isn't easy for me to tell you, but Harry and Ginny insisted that I do.'. There was a pregnant pause during which Hermione tried to calm her pounding heart. 'I've sort of been seeing Lavender' he finally spluttered out. Hermione just stared at him in shock. 'Mione I'm so sorry' Ron cried 'I just bumped into her in Diagom alley a week or so after school let out, we wrote letters back and forth and well we just sort of fell for each other. We visited each other and then you came and I just... I just couldn't tell you, I'm truly sorry Mione'. Hermione clenched her fists in anger 'why?' She whispered, and then when she got no response screamed 'WHY?' Ron jumped back 'well um... well oh jees Mione you just aren't hot, your a total prude and you love your books more than me'. Hermione had heard enough she ran towards the back door to re-enter the house.

As she ran through the kitchen Mrs Weasley looked up from her cleaning. 'Hermione, dear what are you doing?' And upon seeing her distraught face 'what's wrong sweetheart?'. Hermione told the older woman she had come to see as a second mother everything Ron had said to her. She told Mrs Weasley that she just couldn't stay in the same house as Ron, Harry or Ginny (because they knew and didn't tell her) anymore and would be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron as soon as she had packed her stuff. Mrs Weasley agreed sadly, knowing that it was pointless to argue with the clearly heartbroken girl and that it was all for the best. She would be having strong words with her son later though, she was horrified by his cruel actions and words, and wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Hermione shoved all her things into her trunk and, after saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley who wished her a safe journey, hurried to the fireplace to use the floo network. She stepped into the green flames holding her truck carefully.

'THE LEAKY CAULDRON' she yelled, promptly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	2. Spiralling down

**_Chapter 2- Spiralling down_**

Hermione didn't allow herself to think until she was locked in her hotel room at The Leaky Cauldron and had unpacked all her belongings. It took her a while and by the time she was finished it was midnight.

Hermione got into her pyjamas and climbed into the huge four poster bed. Finally allowing herself to analyse the last 12 hours. She began to shake and eventually sob as she clutched her stuffed mermaid toy 'Pippa'. Her mother had given her Pippa when she was three. Hermione had been upset by some bully's at her nursery and her mum had given her Pippa to make her feel better. Hermione has always treasured that memory. After she had discovered she was a witch, her parents had been different with her. It was like they didn't know her anymore and had become very distant. She knew they still loved her, they just didn't understand the crazy world she was now a part of a so loved from a distance. Hermione hadn't slept without Pippa since and always cuddled her whenever she felt sad.

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened. She had never felt so alone, so abandoned and unwanted. She sobbed and sobbed until eventually she gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep.

When Hermione awoke she was immediately hit with her pain and anger. How could Ron do this to her? How could Harry lie to her? Why didn't Ginny tell her? Was she really ugly? A prude? Of course she was, otherwise Ron wouldn't have cheated. With this thought she collapsed into sobs again.

Hermione varied between sobbing and sleeping for the next 4 days. When she woke the next day she couldn't bare it anymore. She wanted to do anything to stop the despair, she felt like she was being sucked into a big black hole. She deserved it though; she thought. As she went into the bathroom she saw her nail scissors sticking out of her toiletries bag. She reached for them shaking and almost as if in a trance dragged them across her forearm. The immediate stinging pain felt amazing. She could control this pain, it was manageable. Hermione did it again, pressing harder this time, so tiny beads of blood appeared on her arm. Hermione thought they looked beautiful. She felt better as her mental pain was replaced by physical and decided to go into Diagon Alley and purchase her new school books.


	3. Habit- part 1

**_Hey guys, sorry just wanted to say I'm making this chapter extra long as I won't be able to post tomorrow as I have family round! So I will post this and then a part 2 of this chapter. Hope your enjoying the story so far! Please review so I can improve it but no hate please as self harm and anxiety are things I have struggled with so this is kinda close to home. This is also my first story! I know my spelling is horrendous I'm sorry! I'm dyslexic so bear with! Ok enough rambling enjoy! :)_**

 ** _Chapter 3- Habit (part 1)_**

It was only four days until school started. Hermione was still staying at the leaky cauldron. Whenever she had felt sad or empty, since the incident a few days before, she would cut until she could manage the pain. Originally she used nail scissors which only left a small scratch, but one day she accidentally cut herself with her razor in the shower and had been using that ever since. Hermione quickly decide to let the cut heal the muggle way because, although it left scars, if she moved a certain way she could feel it and so it technically made her cut less.

She constantly worried about what she was going to do when she had to go back to school. She didn't know how she could face Harry and Ron after what they had done. Depression and anxiety clung to her like leeches everywhere she went, the only escape she got was when she used her razor. The red lines saving her from her inner turmoil.

Hermione wondered what would happen with patrols this year, she was a prefect as was Ron and they usually patrolled together. She would have to explain to whoever the new head boy and girl were what had happened. Surely they would understand.

Hermione also worried about how she going to continue her new hobby at school. It was all very well here where she had a room and bathroom to herself but at school it was going to be a lot more difficult. She would just have to mange; she thought as she packed her truck the night before.

Hermione tossed and turned all night, worrying about the day ahead. When she finally awoke she was shattered and had barely managed four hours of sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and tried to make herself presentable.

Finally she was ready and after paying and biding goodbye to Tom, flooed directly onto Platform 9 and 3/4. She was almost an hour early so there was almost nobody there as she boarded the train. Hermione stood awkwardly in the corridor for s while before she remembered the special prefects carriage where she could spend the journey. She doubted anyone would join her, the head boy and girl had their own csrriage and all the other prefects had their own friends to sit with. With this though she began to feel depressed again and so quickly checking nobody was around, locked herself in the bathroom and took her razor out her pocket. She dragged the cool blade across her skin and almost instantly felt better. She conjured a bandage to wrap around her forearm and used her wand to clear up the mess she had made.

She could hear people boarding now and so quickly ran to the prefects carriage before anyone could see her. She was confused however that there was a tall blond already in there.


	4. Habit- part 2

**_Chapter 3- Habit (part 2)_**

Draco was fed up! All he wanted was some peace and quiet to think about his task and the year ahead. But bloody Pansy had spotted him as he ran through the wall onto the platform and hadn't shut up since.

He and Blaise exchanged a look as they listened to her rambling about the report on Granger and Weasley's breakup in the daily prophet. He had been furious when he had read it. Potter, Weasley and that girl he had cheated with had all been quoted. The article was written entirely on the side of Granger, and rightfully so in his opinion. Draco couldn't stand cheaters. He may be known for his playboy ways and he had, had many girlfriends but he had never cheated on any of them, they had each got their own turn with the Slytherin sex God. Nobody deserved to be treated like that! Not even the mudblood. They hadn't been able to get a quote from Granger, in fact nobody had seen her since. Draco reckoned she was hiding from everyone; smart girl he thought, but she had always been the intelligent one of the golden trio. The other two idiots had never interested him, but Granger was fascinating. The way her cheeks flushed as she responded quick-wittedly to his insults or the way her eyes sparkled with excitement as she tackled a difficult problem. Yes, Granger had always intrigued him, she was a contradiction of everything he had ever been taught. He wondered where she was right now...

Suddenly an idea came to him and he lept to his feet, startling Blaise, who had been nodding off. 'Sorry guys', he quickly lied, collecting his belongings 'I've just remembered I have to meet the head boy and girl, I should be a while' and without waiting for a response he turned and hurried out the door.

Knowing Granger, she wouldn't want to be around Weasley or Potter after what they had done, so she had probably gone to hide in the prefects carriage. He opened the door to find it deserted so he sat down and got out a book to wait for her. He had barely been reading a minute when the door opened and a harassed looking Granger stepped in.

'Malfoy!' She exclaimed, jumping in shock as if not expecting anyone to be there.

He took a moment to take in her appearance. She had lost a lot of weight, he noticed with a frown and was almost to thin. Her wrists looked like they were about to snap and her cheekbones were almost skeletal. She had huge bags under her eyes and they were slightly red rimmed from crying, Draco assumed and they didn't sparkle the same way they used to. She was wearing a long sleeved baggy sweatshirt and leggings. All in all the Gryffindor Princess looked more frail and broken than he had ever seen her and for some reason that chilled him to his core.

'Hello, Granger' he replied with a smirk

 ** _Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I'll hopefully be back the day after tomorrow! Love you all! Please review so I can improve the story. I know things have been moving slow but they are about to speed up don't worry! :)_**


	5. Something not right

_**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews which have been so helpful! Would just like to get you know that next week and onwards updates are going to be a bit slower, I'm really sorry but I'm going back to school and I have exams so it definitely won't be everyday; I think I'll try and do once a week maybe? Review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all your follows and favourites, I never thought this story would get any! It was just a bit of fun! But I promise I'm taking all your comments on board! Hope you all have lovely new year! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 4- Something not right**_

'I suppose you've come to tease me about Ron' Hermione said quietly looking at her feet.

Draco was confused, this wasn't the fire he had come to expect from the Gryffindor princess. She looked so defeated.

'No Granger, never'

She seemed shocked, so shocked he was almost insulted.

'I don't condone cheating, I think it's disgusting. Whatever you might think of me Granger I never have and never will cheat on a woman!'

Hermione seemed even more shocked at this passionate statement from him. It was almost as if he was trying to be kind.

'So why are you here then?' She spluttered, confused.

'I am a prefect, this is the prefect carriage' he stated simply, raising an eyebrow.

She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment (which Draco found highly amusing) before sighing and reaching up to get her small travel bag. She pulled out her book and began to read, ignoring Draco entirely. Draco got out his book too and they sat quietly reading together.

-/-

When they pulled into Hogsmead station Hermione was carry her large truck. Draco winced as he saw her tiny wrists, they looked like they were about to snap.

'Here Granger' he said taking the trunk 'let me carry that for you, your wrists look like they're about to break!'

Hermione was shocked at this gentlemanly behaviour, neither Ron nor Harry had ever carried her bag for her. They ended up taking a carriage together and Draco placed her truck gently in the entryway, with the others, to be transported to their rooms for them.

'Thanks Malfoy' she managed to stutter out,

'No problem' he shrugged giving her a half hearted smile 'wouldn't want you hurting yourself would we?' He teased.

-/-

Glancing at her again as she walking in front of him towards the Gryffindor table he was again struck by just how small she was! It was like she hadn't eaten in days! He tried to think of the last time he had seen her. It had been on the train back home at the end of last year. She had seems happy; laughing with her friends, never plump but never stick thin either curvy in all the right places. But now… No something was off and he didn't think it was just the thing with the weasel (even though that may have contributed) there was something bigger going on.

-/-

Draco kept glancing at her during the feast, she was barely touching her food. She wasn't sitting with Weasel and Pothead, she was sitting with two other Gryffindor girls in their year. One was called Fay Dunbar he thought? And the other he didn't know, she had ginger hair and was laughing at something Dunbar had said. They had either not noticed their dorm-mates obvious discomfort or had chosen not to comment.

'Hermione!' Ciara suddenly exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts 'why does Malfoy keep looking at you?'

Hermione glanced over at the blond who was indeed looking at her, when he saw he had been spotted he simply winked and turned back to listen to whatever Blaise was saying to him.

Hermione just shrugged and, seeing as she wasn't going to explain, Fay and Ciara went back to their conversation about a boy Ciara had hooked up with at a party and Hermione went back to her thoughts.

Why had Malfoy said that on the train? Why had he sat with her when he clearly had his own friends to talk to? And why did he keep looking at her? Hermione was confused beyond belief.

She was snapped out of her thoughts again however as she heard Dumbledore say in his clear calm voice 'Could all 6th year prefects stay behind please? That will be all night night!'

Draco and her both shared a look as they wondered what the headmaster could possibly want on their first night.


	6. Redemption

_**Chapter 5- Redemption**_

As the other years filled out, the 6th year prefects moved closer to the teachers table to find out what Dumbledore wanted. Hermione scooted so she stood next to Padma instead of Ron. Draco, she noticed, seemed highly uncomfortable in the headmasters presence. Dumbledore smiled genially at the 8 of them.

'Right' he began 'I'm sure you all want to be well rested for class tomorrow so I'm just going to get straight to the point. To promote inter-house unity each of you will be split into pairs and have your own space, "flats" shall we say? You have each been paired with somebody of the opposite gender and in a different house'

The eight of them looked at each other in shock, and in some cases horror.

'Your rooms are located in a previously unused section of the castle' he continued, still smiling. 'You will be paired as follows: Ronald Weasley and Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson and Michael Corner, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and finally Ernie McMillan and Padma Patil. Please stand with your pair now.'

Hermione was frozen in shock as Draco came to stand next to her. She couldn't believe Dumbledore had done this! Had he lost his mind?! He must have done to have put her with Malfoy of all people! At least it was better than Ron, then she would have had to see him and Lavender constantly. Yes, Malfoy was better than Ron but that didn't been she liked the whole arrangement.

She was interrupted from her nudging thoughts by Professor Mcgonagall's timely arrival. She looked Hermione pityingly 'I'm going to take you to your room now come along'.

-/-

They stopped at a portrait of one male and one female mandarin duck. Professor said 'laetus' the female duck nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal a modestly sized living room

The room was mainly black and white with accents of silver and gold. It had a huge fireplace against the wall opposite which was a huge white sofa, with two black love seats on either side. All three had beautiful silver and gold cushions. There was also a massive bookshelves aligning a whole wall, which immediately drew Hermione's eye. At the side of the room there was a breakfast bar with a window into what looked like a small kitchen. At the back of the room there was a huge spiral staircase. The stairs went upstairs and downstairs.

'Upstairs is Hermione's room, downstairs Draco's' Professor Mcgonagall explained. 'If you want to anything just summon a house elf. You can change your password when you just both need to tell the ducks together what it is. This room is a huge privilege which could be revoked if necessary! We expect you to take at least one meal a day in the great hall. You timetables will be delivered in the morning. Any questions?' Both shook their heads still in shock. Professor Mcgonagall sighed pityingly 'I understand this is a lot to take in but you two are both top of your class and nearly at the top of the school, the younger years look to their elders to set an example and it was thought that you two could deal with this maturely. Please show us we didn't make a mistake!' And with that she left.

-/-

'Well Granger, looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together' Draco finally said filling the silence

'Your point Malfoy?'

'I think if we are going to live together we need to call a truce'

'Look Malfoy what is your deal?' Hermione exclaimed, very confused, 'first your nice to me on the train and sit with me, then you carry my trunk, now you want a truce? What the hell is going on?!'

Draco sighed 'Look Granger, I know I've been a real prat to you in the past and I'm sorry I truly am. I was always taught that mud-muggle borns were not human and that they were practically animals who weren't smart enough to have magic, but you have always contradicted that and it always confused me. You have always been so intelligent and passionate! Seeing what happened to you this summer' Hermione visibly teased at that 'made me realise even more that your just as human as me, I'm not just talking about that breakup, Granger' Hermione teased further 'somethings changed about you and I know we aren't friends and your not going to tell me what or why and that's ok, it's none of my business, but I'm just asking for this one chance at redemption? What do you say Granger?'

Hermione stood stunned. She couldn't believe that he had noticed and seemingly changed! She couldn't believe he seemed to care! He looked nervous now and seemed to be regretting opening up and giving her that insight into his life. She made up her mind.

'Ok Malfoy' she said slowly 'for some reason I believe you. You can have your chance' and with that she turned on her heel and ascended the stairs to her room.

Draco watched her go. She was so small and she had looked so afraid when he mentioned her summer. He needed to keep an eye on her; he decided and with that thought he climbed down the stairs to his room. It was large and decorated in different shades of green and silver. His truck was already in the centre of the room. There was: a huge four poster bed with bedside tables on either side, walk in wardrobes, a desk, bookshelves and a bathroom. He realised quickly that he was in the dungeons by the lack of windows. He thought it was clever of Dumbledore to put their rooms where they had always been to help them feel more at home. Nice touch.

It was going to be an interesting year; he thought as he climbed into bed and went to sleep

 _ **Hey, hoped you liked this! I chose Mandarin ducks because: if separated from its mate, the Mandarin Duck will be devastated. It will yearn for its partner and die from loneliness. I thought it would be a nice way to symbolise their love. Please review! Love you all. HAPPY 2016! :)**_


	7. It hurts

_**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm experiencing some problems with the webpage and can only view the same two reviews at the moment, keep reviewing though and I will read and respond when I can. One of them mentioned my mistake with the title so I have corrected that, thank you for pointing it out! (I also can't reply at the moment) As I have mentioned before spelling and grammar isn't my strong point so if you see mistakes please point them out! I'm finding this story really therapeutic to write and I want to thank you for all your favourites and follows! I really wasn't expecting any! Just want to say I know the whole story has self harm but this chapter is a major trigger so if you don't want to read that I will put a bold and underlined exclamation mark before and after. Love you all! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 6- It hurts**_

Hermione woke to sunlight streaming through her balcony. She loved her new room. It was decorated in different shades of red and gold. She had a huge four poster bed with bedside tables on each side, a balcony with sweeping red and gold curtains, a large closet and chest of drawers, a desk and an ensuite. She was glad she was still in a tower and had her view to wake up to.

She checked the magical watch Harry had got her for her birthday last year. It was 7am, she didn't need to get up for another half an hour but she decided to have a shower and study before she went down for breakfast. She had worked out that if she had that meal in the great hall early she wouldn't get in trouble and she wouldn't have to see Ron, who had never been a morning person. With this happy thought she went to have her shower.

-/-

Hermione had been correct, only a handful of students (not including Ron) had been in the Great hall when she arrived bang on 8am. She had picked up her timetable from the counter in their kitchen already so she ate half a piece of toast and went back to her flat. Professor Mcgonagall had seen her and therefore wouldn't be angry if she didn't show up at lunch or dinner.

-/-

Draco was concerned about Hermione. He had sworn to keep and eye on her and he had. In every lesson she rushed to sit away from the demented duo; Potter seemed upset, he kept looking between the his two friends with a look of desperation on his face. Draco wasn't worried about Potter. He was, however, worried about Weasley.

He didn't like the way Weasley clenched his fists and gritted his teeth whenever he looked at her, he didn't like the way he hissed at her when she walked past. Weasley's girlfriend was the same. She glared and snarled at her.

Draco didn't like to admit it, but he was scared for her. The two of them worried him. She was so small and fragile it would be so easy for them to hurt her. She seemed to be avoiding them well though.

-/-

It was late and Hermione was doing her patrols, she was nearly done when she heard the sound of someone slamming into a wall. She ran round the corner and froze when she was the sight infront of her.

Ron had pushed Lavender against the wall as they passionately made out. They were both moaning as she ran her fingers through his red hair. Hermione could clearly see Ron's hard on through his trousers and decided to interrupt before things got more heated.

She cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her, both snarling as they realised who had interrupted their late night rendezvous.

'Oh look who it is?' Lavender growled 'the little bitch, going to run to the papers with this story too?'

Hermione was startled by that comment, so that's why they were both furious with her. 'Lavender I didn't go to the papers with that story, I went straight to the Leaky Cauldron after leaving Ron's and stayed their for the rest of the summer' she said slowly

Ron scoffed 'sure and I'm the queen of England' suddenly he ran at her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling it hard 'now you listen and you listen good you little fucking whore, this never happened ok? You tell anyone about this or spread anymore fucking rumours about me or Lav and you'll wish you'd never been born! Got that princess?' She nodded quickly 'Good' he said shortly before punching her in the face 'Now get out of my sight Lav and I have some unfinished business to attend to.

Hermione noticed Ron was still hard and he and Lavender began to passionately make out again, she started tugging on Ron's belt and Hermione ran for it. When she was just outside the flat portrait she skidded to a halt and slipped over onto the hard castle floor. Her leg throbbed painfully. She picked herself up with a groan and muttered 'laetus' at the ducks.

When she got inside the portrait hole she knew she couldn't make it up those stairs. Her leg was killing her. She staggered to the couch and sat down. She felt sick. She never thought Ron would raise a hand to her. ( **!** ) She deserved it, what was she? Just a stupid fat ugly whore. She was nothing. Hermione reached into her pocket for her Swiss Army knife. Her dad had given it to her and she always liked to have it on her. She flicked the blade up, pulled up her sleeve and (forgetting where she was) began to cut.

-/-

Meanwhile Draco had heard Hermione come in from downstairs but hadn't heard her ascend the stairs to her room. He had a weird sense of foreboding. He decided to go upstairs and put his mind at rest.

When he got there the most heartbreaking sight met his eyes. Hermione Granger, the strong muggleborn goddess hugging her knees and sobbing. There was a bloody Swiss Army knife on the sofa beside her and her forearm was covered in red bleeding gashes. She had s black eye and her leg looked stiff. She looked up but didn't seem to see him, it was like she was in a trance.

'Hermione?' He said quietly, but still no reaction 'I'm going to get the first aid kit from the kitchen ok? Stay there!' She still didn't respond but Draco hadn't expected her to. He was shaken and terrified by what he had seen.

When he came back she was still in exactly the same position. He gently touched her hand, she whimpered

'It's ok Hermione it's ok' he soothed 'I just need to bandage you arm ok?' That seemed to soothe her and he bandaged her arm tightly. 'It's ok Mione, it's ok' he soothed the whole time. He gave her a sleeping potion from the kit and carried her down to his room. He was grateful that he had only one afternoon class tomorrow as it was nearly 3am. He gently lay her down and covered her with the duvet.

As he went to moved away she grabbed his arm 'stay Draco?' She begged he nodded ok and climbed into bed with her. 'Draco' she whispered softly, clearly effect by the potion 'it hurts' she said pointing to her heart. Draco had never felt so sorry for a person as he watched the pain on her face. 'I know Mia go to sleep and you will feel better' he said as if speaking to a three year old. Hermione nodded and within minutes had gone to sleep. Draco on the other hand couldn't sleep, he was horrified by what he had seen. It was all beginning to make sense now. Her weight loss, the change in her, the long sleeved baggy clothes. He felt like a part of his innocence had been stripped away, seeing the strong Hermione Granger so broken and distraught. ( **!** )

Finally at 6am he sent a patronus to Snape (as potions was Hermione's and his only class of the day) saying that Hermione was sick with the flu and therefore they both wouldn't be attending today's lesson. He knew his godfather wouldn't call him out on it and would leave them in peace. He would also keep Mcgonagall off their back with her ridiculous 'you must eat one meal a day in the great hall' rule. After receiving a reply telling Draco he had informed the other members of staff and if things got worse to take Hermione to Madame Pomphrey, he let exhaustion take him and fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Explanations

_**Hey guys, this is my second to last quick update I'm sorry to say! I'm going back to school on Wednesday and I have big exams so I will only be updating once a week I'm afraid! I will update tomorrow and then that will be it until next week! I'm really sorry about this but these exams are important and I'm really worried about them! Thanks for your reviews! I still can't read them but I'm working on fixing the problem! This chapter is very fluffy but the beginning could possibly be a trigger for some so be careful! Love you all :)**_

 _ **Chapter 7- Explanations**_

Hermione woke to the feeling of someone next to her. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She slowly opened her eyes ands as her bandages forearm. It all came flooding back. Ron, Lavender, her fall, cutting, Draco. He had been so gentle, so kind, even though Hermione had been able to see the fear in his eyes.

She began to shake and sob at the memories which woke Draco up. He immediately tried to calm her, rubbing her back 'ssh you'll be ok, your safe it's ok shhh good girl' he said. They stayed like that till her sobs subsided and she was breathing normally again.

'Hermione?' He asked gently 'can you tell me what happened?' Hermione looked at him. He looked so worried about her, something inside her told her she could trust him. She took a deep breath and began.

She found that after she had starting talking she wasn't able to stop. After she had told Draco everything she turned to look at him, expecting disgust and rejection, she was shocked to see tears running down his face. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob. 'I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so broken, pathetic!' She cried inbetween sobs.

'I want you to listen to me very carefully Hermione Jean Granger' he exclaimed passionately 'You are anything but pathetic! Weasley is pathetic! The Hermione Granger I know is a strong fiery goddess! She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met and what makes her more stunning is that she doesn't see it in herself!' He took a breath 'your not a prude, your just intelligent! You don't want to do something that intimate with some idiot who has Merlin knows how many STD's and who just isn't worth it and that isn't being a prude Hermione that's having a brain!' He look at her and realised she was crying again, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear and whisper 'you're beautiful, you're smart and you're special. Never forget that!'. 'Thank you' She whisper before burying her her head into his shoulder. They lay like that for what seemed like hours before he heard her breathing even out and she was asleep.

-/-

When she woke up it was around midday. She was quiet and seemed drained. Draco explained how they were both off school (courtesy of Professor Snape) until she felt better and Hermione merely nodded. This worried Draco as normally she would have freaked out about the amount of work she was missing.

He decided that she needed a change of scenery and carried her to the living room. While he was placing her on the love seat he saw a huge bruise covering her upper leg. Realising it was from her fall he summoned some bruise paste and applied it liberally before bandaging that too. He also put some bruise paste on her swollen and very black eye. Hermione remained completely still and silent throughout the whole procedure, which worried Draco further.

He decided she needed to eat and so he made her a simple cheese toastie as he wasn't sure how well she was feeling after the previous night. When he handed it to her he noticed that she stopped eating every time he looked at her, so he went into the kitchen and made himself one as well. When he came back she had eaten half of it and seemed more comfortable now that he had food too, though he made an effort not to watch her eat.

When they had finished he cleaned the dishes and put Hermione to bed in his room. Even though she had only been awake a few hours she seemed exhausted and he thought sleep was the best cure. He didn't want her to be alone though and so he had given her a dreamless sleep potion and placed a spell on her so that he would be notified when she woke up.

-/-

It was around 6pm and Hermione still hadn't woken. He was considering going to check on her when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a worried looking Blaise.

'Draco!' He exclaimed when he saw him 'Where the bloody hell have you been I've been worried sick! How's Granger? I've got both your work, little red gave me Granger's after saying something about going off to kill Weasley. What's going on?'

Draco contemplated his situation, he could either lie to Blaise or confide in him. He knew, although she hadn't said, Hermione didn't want him to tell anyone but Blaise was Draco's best friend, he trusted him with his life and he had never lied to him before.

'Come in Blaise' he said with a sigh having made his decision 'you may want to sit down I have a lot to tell you and I need you to swear you won't tell a soul, this isn't my secret to tell'.

After Blaise swore, Draco told him everything. Blaise sat in complete shock afterwards. He to looked like a part of his innocence had just been stripped away from him.

'Holy Shit Draco' he muttered 'Poor Granger! No wonder little red wants to kill him! Holy shit!' He stood up suddenly 'I promise I won't tell a soul, I understand it's not your secret. I'll cover for you both until she can come to class again. You're a good man Drake. I'm sorry to rush off but I just need some time to process this. I'll see you tomorrow though.' And after giving Draco a quick (and very manly) hug, he left.

Draco felt so much better now that he had told Blaise. Blaise had always been the rational one in their friendship, if anyone could figure out what to do, it would be Blaise. He felt bad for betraying Granger but it was something he had, had to do and Blaise would be helpful in keeping an eye on her when she was ready to go back to school.


	9. Resilience

_**Hey guys! Ok so last update before my exams! The nest time I update will probably be this weekend or next week. I have anxiety and I find exams real stressful and difficult so please be patient! Wish me luck! I have relieved all your reviews since I updated yesterday only! I still can't reply, so sorry my lovelies I'm trying! I can read your reviews now though! Thank you so much and love you all :)**_

 _ **Chapter 8- Resilience**_

Draco stayed off with Hermione for two more days and she made great improvements during that time. She was talking and eating again, which he was pleased about. Her eye and leg had healed up nicely but her arm was a mess of scars. He taught her a clever glamour charm which she could use to cover them up for 12 hours at a time. Blaise had been bringing both their work and had been exceptionally kind to Hermione.

When Draco told her Blaise knew she had frozen in her seat. It had took the reassurance of both Draco and Blaise himself, that she was safe and he wouldn't tell a soul. Blaise had told Draco privately that Weasley and the bint (as Draco was referring to her currently) were looking very smug and needed to be taken down a peg or two. They had decided that Hermione needed to go back to school. She had them thinking she was running scared, of course the real reason she had been off had been much bigger and much worse, but they didn't know that.

-/-

The next day when Draco saw Hermione he almost changed his mind. She was white as a ghost and looked as though she were going to drop faint any moment. She certainly looked as though she had been very ill.

He offered her his arm with a grin and they walked to breakfast together. Instead of sitting at the Slytherin table he sat with her at the Gryffindor. However there were so few students, due to it being so early, that only the professors really noticed. They were lucky that they had all their classes together that day and sat together in each. None of the professors argued with their absence as Hermione really did look ill and drawn. Everything went fine until potions.

They walked to class together and since they were early, Draco had a few words with his Godfather ensuring that they could be paired together. Snape paired the rest of the class and they set to work making Draught of the living death.

Hermione went to go get some Powdered Root of Asphodel from the store cupboard but on her way she was tripped by Ron sticking out his leg. She landed hard on the floor with a BANG. Lavender laughed hysterically as Ron looked down at her smugly. Draco had, had enough he grabbed Weasel by the throat and shoved him against the wall. Blaise grabbed the shaking Hermione and sat her down our of the way.

'You listen to me very carefully you slimy peace of shit!' Draco growled into Weasley's terrified face 'you stay the fuck away from Hermione! Wasn't breaking her heart enough for you, you low life wanker! She can do so much better than trash like you! And that fucking cunt you call a girlfriend? She isn't worth much is she? Best you could get after you cheated on the most intelligent and beautiful girl on the planet! You and your fucking ugly ass whore keep away from her or I will make you wish you had never existed!' With that he spat in his faced and tossed him onto the floor.

The room was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

'50 points from Gryffindor and detention Weasley, my office tonight' Snape barked before turning to Draco '50 points to Slytherin for defend in a fellow student Mr Malfoy! Everyone back to work!'

Snape walked towards where Hermione was still sitting paralysed with fear and shaking. 'Are you all right Miss Granger?' He asked in the gentlest voice Draco had ever heard him use, he got no response and so he asked again 'Miss Granger?' When he still got no response he turned to Draco and Blaise who had not moved from Hermione's side, he took a long look at his godson. Draco was clutching his hand which was incredibly swollen and bruised, he was pale and looked faintly nauseous. 'Draco' he said using the same gentle voice 'go through to my office, I will meet you there in a moment and fix your hand. Mr Zabini please help Miss Granger there as well I'm afraid you may have to carry her as she seems to be in shock.' With that he turned and began instructing the rest of the class on bottling there potion and their homework. Weasley still hadn't moved from the floor and Lavender was crying as she tried to help him up.

-/-

Snape had been correct, Blaise had, had to carry Hermione into Snape's office where he had laid her down on the sofa. He had then turned and help the very green Draco into one of the armchairs next to her. Blaise had tried to chat to Draco but it seemed that he wasn't very keen to open his mouth and so they both waited in silence.

After ten minutes or so Snape hurried in with several potions bottles. He turned to Draco first,

'Draco' he said again using a very gentle voice 'I need you to take this potion for your hand, it will likely make you feel slightly nauseous but I will give you a nausea potion after.'he handed Draco a bucket just in case, which was fortunate because as soon as Draco took the potion he began to vomit hard into the bucket. 'That's it Draco, better in than out good boy' Snape said as Blaise rubbed his back. Eventually he stopped projectile vomiting long enough to take the nausea potion. Snape vanished the vomit and wrapped Draco's hand tightly in a bandage.

'Now Miss Granger is going to be more complicated' Snape said talking more briskly now that Draco was alright. 'She definitely needs a shock potion but I'm not sure how badly or even if she hit her head on the floor, it is stone so if did she will need a concussion potion. These will both send the body to sleep to recover and I'm sure Mr Zabini would rather not carry Miss Granger all the way back to your flat. Therefore I shall request that the elves create a passage from my office to your flat, that way I can check on Miss Granger and administer her potions as required. This will take sometime however so after I summon an elf I suggest we talk about what happened today and why. I will give Miss Granger a shock potion for the time being so that she will get some rest and recovery!' Draco and Blaise glanced at each other silently agreeing not to tell the professor more than he needed to know.

-/-

'Right' Snape said after talking to the elves 'explain!'

Draco told his godfather most of the story. He left out the parts about Hermione's self harm and depression. He told him that he had found our after finding Hermione sobbing which wasn't untrue, she had been sobbing. Draco felt bad about lying to his godfather. They had always been close. Lucius had always been cold and abusive so Draco had grown up seeing Snape as more of a father figure to him. His mother had always called Snape whenever he was sick to administer the potions and his godfather had always comforted him and made him feel better. He didn't like to worry his mother so Snape had always been one of his main confidants throughout his life. Draco knew it wasn't his decision to make though and it was his story to tell.

Before his godfather could reply, a house elf popped in

'The passage is ready sir!' And with his words a small door appeared in the wall.

'We will discuss this later when we have Miss Granger settle' Snape said standing up 'Mr Zabini if you would be so kind as to aid Miss Granger again? I don't want Draco putting any strain on his hand for 24 hours. Be careful of her head though as we still don't know whether she has concussion or not.'

He waited for Blaise to pick up Hermione and then strode through the passage with Draco and Blaise following behind.


	10. Gentleness

_**Hey guys! I missed you! I've had 8 exams so far which have gone fine (I think!) I'm a bit worried about 2 of them but over all I'm happy! Only 11 to go! Thank you for your patience and support! Especially bi thanks to all of you who sent me good luck messages! I think that from now until my next holiday I'll post every weekend, it seems like a good time to post. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 9- Gentleness**_

Blaise gently lowered Hermione onto her bed and tucked her in. Snape used a spell to change her into her pyjamas without sacrificing her dignity. Draco looked on with a pale and terrified expression on his face: but his best friend and godfather didn't comment, they both already suspected Draco may be developing feelings for the intelligent brunette and didn't want to interfere.

Snape gently led his godson and Blaise out of the room and into the living room. They all sat down.

'Right' Snape began 'First of all I know that you left bits out of that story. I've known you your whole life Draco I can tell when you aren't telling the truth. But I shall not press the matter, you have always confided in me and therefore I trust you had good reason for not doing so this time, I trust your judgement. I will have to inform Professor Mcgonagall of what you have told me as this is a serious but I shall tell her Miss Granger isn't aware that she knows and to be discreet' Draco looked like he was about to interrupt 'teachers are very good and being discreet Draco and I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall will deal with this appropriately. Otherwise we can always modify a few memories…' He left that last comment hanging suggestively 'I recommend that after Miss Granger has recovered you tell her that I know but ensure you tell her that I know your, shall we say adapted? Version.'

'Severus' Draco stuttered, the pain in his hand and the stress of the day catching up with him 'I would have told you, I promise! I always tell you everything, but they aren't my secrets to tell.' He looked so lost in that moment. He reminded Snape of when he was a small boy and had been caught doing something wrong, the fear that Snape may be disappointed or angry with him. Snape had always thought this was because of his father and how neglectful he had always been. Draco had always looked up to Severus and loved him the way a boy loves his father and Severus had loved him the way a father loves a son. But even through that Draco had a huge fear of abandonment.

'I know dragon it's ok, I'm not angry.' Snape said gently using Draco's pet name from when he was little. His godson had, had a hard day. He was tired and overwhelmed and needed some care. At these words Draco threw himself at his godfather and began to cry into his chest. Severus was immediately startled and worried. He cradled him like he used to when he was little and his father had smacked him, yelled at him or just ignored him.

Blaise watched Draco with a worried expression. His best friend had, had a hard day. Blaise had only ever seen Draco cry once before and that was in second year after he had failed infront of his father and Severus at the Quidditch match. Blaise was the only person who was ever allowed to see Snape be affectionate with Draco. Normally Blaise might tease but he realised his friend really need reassurance right now and stayed silent.

-/-

They stayed that way for a while until Snape said 'Blaise, please go back to my office. Go into the cabinet and see a row of vials labelled calming draught, please get one and bring it for Draco.' Blaise was shocked that Snape had used his first name, but he saw how tired his Professor looked and rushed to get the potion straight away.

When he came back Snape adjusted the shaking Draco so that he was sitting up. 'Blaise, I need you to get him to take the potion while I hold him ok?'. Blaise nodded and immediately began encouraging Draco 'Drake can you open your mouth for me mate? Come on I've got something that's gonna make it all better' at this Draco opened his mouth and Blaise poured the potion in.

The effect was almost instant Draco stopped shaking and when almost completely limp. As Draco was a lot heavier than Hermione, Snape and Blaise had to carry him between them. They struggled down the steps and eventually managed to get Draco into bed. They tucked him in and gave him a hug each.

Silently they made their way up to give Hermione the concussion potion.

-/-

By the time they left it was 1 am. Professor Snape escorted Blaise back to the Slytherin dorms.

'Blaise, Draco will be alright.' Snape reassured the clearly worried wizard 'he was exhausted, overwhelmed and in a lot of pain. He just needs some rest.' Blaise simply nodded, he himself was feeling quite overwhelmed with the day's activities. 'As for Miss Granger I'm more worried about her psychologically than anything else. I will speak to Professor Mcgonagall some point tomorrow or should I say today. I will owl the headmaster that you are all excused from classes tomorrow. Please go to Draco and Hermione when you wake up. Draco will be fine but Miss Granger needs people around her. If either of them are still experiencing pain contact me immediately. I only have afternoon classes tomorrow.' They had reached the door to the dorms. 'Goodnight Blaise' Snape said as gently as he had spoken to Draco before.

'Goodnight Professor' he replied and closed the door to the dorms behind him.

Snape started his journey back to his room. Neither wizard had seen the bespectacled wizard who was standing shocked and shaking under his invisibility cloak.


	11. Connection

_**Hey guys, I got a lot of negative feedback about this chapter, I 100% agree with all off it though! I really appreciate your constructive criticism and please do keep it coming! I have added and changed parts of this chapter to make it fit better and make more sense. It's still going to have the smut just not as rushed. I really hope you enjoy my improvements! I'm posting the next chapter as well but I'll do it tomorrow (or later today as it is 1 am)! Also thanks for you patience and kind messages during my exams! I only had one breakdown so I consider that a job well done! Love you all! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 10- Connection**_

When Draco awoke he was disoriented. His hand was in a bandage, how did that happen? Suddenly he remembered. Weasley, the fight, Hermione, Snape. He tore up the stairs to Hermione's room as quickly as he could.

She was sitting up in bed reading a book. She was pale am looked almost frail. She had a massive bruise on her forehead from where it hit the floor. 'Hi' she whispered 'Hi' he replied walking towards the bed. He stood awkwardly, suddenly feeling foolish for sprinting in like that. 'Draco…thank you' Hermione said after a long pause 'Nobody's ever stuck up for me like that before'. Draco glanced at her in shock, he guessed she was right, nobody had really defended her very well not even against him. God Potter was a fucking idiot. He suddenly had the strangest desire to kiss her. 'It was no problem, I always will…' He stuttered nervously. She smiled shyly at him, she saw his hand and gasped 'Draco what happened?' She asked clearly horrified. Draco looked at his injury, 'I'm not really sure, it happened while I was…well beating up the Weasel' he glanced at her face, she looked horrified and deathly pale 'but it's fine I swear! Snape fixed it straight away! I just can't use it for 24 hours that's all!' She was still pale 'Hermione are you all right?'. Hermione tried to get a grip on herself 'yeah…yeah I'm sorry I just…I can't believe your hurt!' She started to cry then, shaking sobs that echoed around the room.

Draco ran to her then, on impulse and held her in his arms. He made little hushing noises and tried to reason with her 'I'm fine Hermione I promise I am! It's ok, it's all going to be ok! My hand is fine is swear! Everyone was far more worried about you than my bloody hand!' She looked up at that 'why?' She breathed out 'because you hit your head? Do you not remember? Weasley tripped you and you hit your head! You went into complete shock, you were their while I got my hand fixed and everything! Blaise had to carry you up here! Snape gave you some potion which he said would fix any damage but you can have missed the massive bruise covering your forehead?' When she looked shocked he conjured a mirror for her and she gasped when she saw the huge purple lump. Draco was still staring at her and she turned to him. 'I really don't remember anything after I hit the floor' she whispered 'I thought I had fainted' he hugged her again after that 'it's ok Hermione it's ok, oh there is something else you need to know about last night' and he explained to her what he had told Snape.

At first Hermione was horrified but as Draco explained she calmed down and was even relieved. She was almost glad she had been basically unconscious or Snape may have asked her! She didn't know what she would have said! Without thinking she leaned up and gave Draco a brief kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you' she whisper clearly exhausted even though she had only been awake a few hours. 'It's ok' he whispered back rubbing his cheek in shock 'I…I…I'll leave you to get some rest' he managed to blurt out before leaving.

As he shut the door behind him he and Hermione both had the same thought, 'what just happened?!'

-/-

Blaise kept his promised to Snape and checked up on Draco and Hermione. He kept it brief though because he was shattered!

He was very relived when a seemingly fine Draco answered his knock on the portrait. He had been up half the night worried sick about his best friend. They sat down in the living room and Draco wasted no time in telling Blaise what had happen that morning.

'Wow' Blaise said at the end 'she kissed you?'

'On the cheek, Blaise!'

'But still…wow! So are you going to ask her out then? Draco spluttered at this question,

'WHAT?!'

'Oh come on mate! It's bloody obvious there is something going on between the two of you! Always has been if you ask me! All those steamy arguments, practically screaming with sexual tension!' Draco spluttered again 'oh I see, you doing that thing where you convince yourself you don't like her? Well Drake you can't do that to Hermione, the poor girl has been through enough shit without having to deal with a horny, frustrated and upset Draco Malfoy ok? If your going to fall for someone as damaged as her you need to be honest with yourself about the way you feel or your just going to wind up hurting her more'

Draco sat in shock, he knew what Blaise had said was true, but he honestly didn't know how he felt. There was a spark between them for sure, that much had been clear that morning but he was so confused. Fancying Hermione was against everything he had been taught as a child. But so was being her friend or helping her. His head was a mess.

Blaise could see the cogs turning in Draco's head and knew he had made an impact. He stood up and patted him on the shoulder 'just do what feels right mate, don't fight it' and with that he let himself out.

-/-

It was hours later and Draco was standing outside Hermione's room.

He had spent hours thinking about what Blaise had said to him and what had happened that morning. He had come to the conclusion that he did have feelings for Hermione, beyond friendship. It wasn't love yet, more like infatuation. He had decided he had to talk to her and find out how she felt.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 'Come in!' A small voice called from within. He gathered up all of his courage and opened the door.

She looked better than she had that morning. She had clearly slept more and there was more colour in her face. 'Draco?' She said. Draco was sweating, his hands were shaking and he felt almost sick. 'Are you ok?' She asked, seeming genuinely concerned. He began to pace, letting the words fall out of his suddenly very dry mouth.

'Hermione listen, I need to talk to you. Ok wow so…shit. I like you ok? I know I kinda blurted that out from nowhere but…shit just listen. I was always taught that mud…muggleborns were animals. Just stupid filthy pathetic animals polluting our population and airspace. I was taught that it was not only my birthright but my duty as a pureblood to rid our population of these vile creatures. They told me it wasn't murder because they weren't human, it was more like extermination. But then I met you, and you contradicted everything I had ever been taught. You were… well are, above me in ever class we take together! Always have been! How does that make sense? If you're a stupid animal, how can you beat me in every class? You certainly not pathetic! You never backed down from a single fight. You always fought with such passion and intelligence, it was beautiful to watch. If you're a pathetic animal how can you be so witty, brave and passionate? And lastly you were never filthy, you always have been stunningly beautiful, more beautiful than any pureblood girl I've ever met! I think that's why I hated you so much because you confused me. But when Weasley did that this summer' he saw her immediately tense 'it almost broke the final barrier for me. How could something so human happen to an animal? How come I was disgusted and horrified by the the pureblood instead of muggleborn? Then as we became friends I realised I felt something much more for you. I couldn't identify what it was. Blaise practically forced me to come to my senses and now I have. Is there anyway you could feel the same way?'

At first she was shocked. Then she was amazed. The great Draco Malfoy, fancied her? Pathetic, self harming, idiot she was? She hadn't know what had come over her earlier. Suddenly she decided to stop, she threw away her inhibitions. She walked towards him slowly, on trembling legs. She wrapped his arms around his next and kissed him hard. It took a minute for Draco react because he was so shocked, but he immediately deepened the kiss. They made out for ages. Draco began to kiss her neck and she felt the weird sensation deepen in her stomach as she accidentally let out a moan. 'Draco…' She murmured breathlessly 'I…I…I've never done this before' he stopped immediately thinking she was rejecting him. 'No don't stop!' She almost yelled shocking even herself 'I just wanted to warn you… Just be gentle' Draco grinned at her 'I will princess, but are you sure you want this?' She nodded eagerly going in for another kiss 'I… I have to tell you something' he stuttered shakily pulling away. He lowered his sleeve to show her the dark mark. She gasped. 'He…he…he said he'd kill my mother Hermione' Draco cried and she was shocked to see his eyes fill with tears, nobody but Blaise and Severus new about this. 'He said he would rape and kill her right infront of me if I didn't, I had no choice! Please don't hate me! ' Hermione realised how upset he was and pulled him into a deep embrace. 'Draco' she said reassuringly 'I don't hate you. I could never hate you! You saved me! From myself and Ron! Do you have any idea how much that means? As for wanting this; I've never wanted anything more in my life'.

He began to kiss her neck and she moaned again. She began to grind her hips against his trousers looking for some friction to relieve the feeling in her stomach. The effect was instant and she gasped as she felt him harden against her. 'Oh, oh Draco' she moaned 'Draco…please!'

With her words Draco began passionately kissing her as he took off her clothes. Hoping to distract her. When he took of her top she pushed away to cover her forearms but Draco stopped her. He bent down and kissed every single one of her scars. 'Having these doesn't stop you from being beautiful Hermione' he said huskily 'they are just scars'. Hermione pulled off Draco's t-shirt and kissed his dark mark 'just like this Draco, this is just a scar'.

Draco hungrily unclipped her bra and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Moisture pooled Hermione's underwear, soaking them as she felt herself more aroused than she had ever been in her life. Draco was sporting a massive hard on and she could see the massive bulge through his jeans.

Both of them took off the rest of their clothes. Hermione gasped when she saw Draco's length. He was huge! Not only was he long but his cock was fat and veiny, she squirmed with arousal and her wetness begin to slide down her thighs.

Draco lay Hermione down and spread her legs. He wanted her to enjoy this, he wanted to watch her come undone on his tongue and fingers. He wanted her relaxed as well; he knew he was bigger than most men and girls, especially virgins, found it very hard to adjust to him.

He let out a moan when he saw how wet she was. Her clit was hard and almost pulsing with arousal. He began to lick and suck gently at her clit. Hermione moaned, she had never felt this good in her life. She gasped as she felt two fingers enter her and rub a certain point inside her. She felt the most amazing sensation and he rubbed and sucked on her clicked and pussy. Hermione immediately began to moan loader and undulate her hips. Within 5 minutes she felt this building up sensation 'oh my God Draco' she screamed 'I think I'm gunna…I'm gonna AHHHH DRACO BABY AHHH' suddenly the tension exploded and she felt her pussy clench and release as she writhed and screamed in ecstasy.. Draco licked up her juices in delight. It was delicious. God that made him so hard, watching her moan and shake. Draco's length was pulsing now and he was so hard it hurt. She looked up at him 'I need you inside of me' she whispered. 'Are you sure you want this babe?' He had to check, 'oh Draco I need this, please' she almost whimpered.

Draco quickly did the contraceptive charm and positioned himself 'bite down on my shoulder when it hurts ok?' She nodded. He slowly, administering massive self control, glided into her tight, soaking pussy. When he reached her barrier he pause, 'Are you sure you want this Hermione?' He said seriously looking deep into her eyes. 'I've never been so sure of anything in my life Draco' she panted. He thrust hard and felt her barrier break as she bit into his shoulder. He stayed still for a while to give her amount to adjust and then slowly began to push in and out of her. The feeling of her tight, silky pussy around his iron hard cock was almost to much to bere and he had to think of his mother in the shower to stop himself coming straight away. 'Draco oh baby' she moaned 'you feel so good, your so fucking big!' She had never felt anything like this in her life. He was so big and hit all of the walls of her pussy as she moaned and writhed. She felt tension building quickly in her lower abdomen and knew she wasn't far from release. All of a sudden he reached down and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. The effect was instant and she screamed and writhed almost immediately in orgasm. Draco moaned as he felt his cock being milked. He flipped her over onto her front. 'Why did you do that?' She asked breathlessly 'you'll see' he replied.

Hermione felt him deeper inside of her, hitting points she didn't no existed! She began morning and screaming. After a while her arousal took a turn that initially scared her. 'Draco' she panted 'we need to stop I'm gonna pee!'. He just chuckled 'no you aren't baby don't worry! _'._

Draco realised he wasn't going to hold out much longer, her pussy was so tight and velvety, he felt like he was in heaven! 'Are you gonna cum babe?' He said reaching down to rub her clit again. 'Yes baby oh fuck yes oh oh oh ohhhhhh!' Suddenly the dam burst and she felt herself cum harder than ever before, all she saw was white for a couple seconds as the power of the immense orgasm over took her. As Draco felt Hermione squirt on his dick he couldn't hold off any longer, he moaned 'oh Hermione baby, your pussy is so fucking good, I'm gonna fucking cum oh God!' He shot his load into her cumming harder than he ever had in his life! They both screamed and moaned until finally they both collapsed into each other.

After they had both calmed from their amazing heights he slowly pulled out of her and held her in his arms.

'Hermione' he murmur breathlessly 'Will you be my girlfriend?'. She was completely silent for a moment. Just as Draco was about to say he had been kidding and go and except his rejection, she climbed onto his chest. 'I would love to' she said tears shining in her eyes as she kissed him deeply.

 _ **Hope that was better! This chapter is really long now! Oh well! Next chapter has Harry and much more dramione! I love nervous Draco! Isn't he cute! Love you all! :)**_


	12. Relatable

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked my corrections of my last chapter! I tried! This chapter is a bit more normal and should probably cause less cause for editing. My exams are over so I'm back to school, for normal, tomorrow. Can't say I'm looking forward to it I won't lie to you! Here is the next chapter as promised! Harry is in this chapter! Harry is a bit OCC, I always thought the Dursely's treatment of him, would have effected him more and this chapter shows it I think. Enjoy! As always don't forget to review and I love you all! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 11- Relatable**_

The next morning was Saturday (thank God!) so when Draco heard a knock at the portrait door; he assumed it was either Blaise or his Godfather. He had woken up with his beautiful witch in his arms. She had kicked him out of bed to answer the door and get her a head had potion, apparently her head was acting up again. He was, therefore, not amused to open the portrait and see the bespectacled form of Harry Potter, Hermione's ex-best friend.

'What the fuck are you doing here' Draco sneered. If Draco had really taken a moment to look at his nemesis he would have noticed the large purple crescents under his bloodshot eyes and the lack of aggression in his stance.

'Please Malfoy' Potter begged 'Please just let me talk to her? Please?' Draco was taken aback, never had the great Harry Potter begged him before. His twelve year old self would found it hilarious and empowering, but he just found it disturbing.

'And why the hell should I do that Potter? Last time I let one of your lot near her she ended up on the ground and I ended up with a fucked up hand! So don't think for a sodding minute that you can just walk up here and tell me what to do like one of your little Gryffindorks cause your not going anywhere near her!' Draco exclaimed getting angry. Neither one of them failed to see the irony in the situation. Malfoy defending Hermione from Potter and Weasel.

'I'm sorry about that' Potter mumbled so quietly he almost didn't catch it 'I wanted to stop him…I just couldn't'

'Why not Potter? She's been your friend just as long! And a much better one I might add' asked Draco genuinely curious now

Potter seemed to have forgotten he was speaking to his enemy. He seemed broken, not Hermione broken, more like torn and confused. 'It's just…Ron…the Weasley's were the first people to make me feel wanted, like I wasn't a waste of space. They have always been so kind, even treated me like a son! Mrs Weasley sent food packages when I was being starved at my aunt and uncles, and made sure (when I was there) that I had at least two helping of everything. They always answered my questions about this weird new world I had entered, without judgement of being patronising. And Ron...Ron, he gave me that. Ron gave me a family. Without Ron…without Ron I would still be in that room, with those bars on the window, being fed half a can of cold soup a day.' His eyes were wide and fearful now, as if he was reliving his past trauma 'They might have even put me back in the cupboard!' He yelled in fright, then his voice changed it became lower ' _Stay in the cupboard, that's where rats like you belong…nobody would believe you if you told...who cares about the skinny orphan boy anyway? No you just stay in your cupboard and shut up clear?'_ Potter was shaking now

Draco stood stunned. He had heard rumours about Potters abusive relative but had merely thought that Potter had spread them for attention. He was almost horrified to see that he understood. His father had neglected and abused him his whole life. Draco understood Potters loyalty to the Weasel because that's how he felt about Blaise. Seeing that Potter was having a full on anxiety attack and having a flashback Draco lead him inside and hurriedly sat him down on the coach, pushing his head between his knees.

'Come on Potter!' He exclaimed 'Snap out of it! Breathe! Come on in and out! Come on Potter you can do it!'. He remembered a trick Severus had done when he had, had anxiety attack and conjured a paper bag. He held the bag to Potters nose and mouth so that he breathed into that for a moment before removing it, after a while he replaced it. This went on many more times until Potter finally calmed. His breathing became normal and he stopped shaking.

'Look Potter' Draco said as the boy recovered 'I may not like you and you may not like me but we both like Hermione. Maybe we aren't so different after all. You can go up and see Hermione when your ready. Not too long though, she is still recovering. In fact' he went into the kitchen and came back with two little bottles 'please give her this purple one, it's a headache potion, and you can take this potion if you like. It calms the effects of an anxiety attack afterwards and helps ease any symptoms from it such as: dizziness, headaches ext. Maybe don't mention this little episode to her though or she'll freak' and with that Draco walked briskly to his room leaving a very dazed and confused looking wizard in his wake.

-/-

Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She had been wondering what was taking Draco so long and her head was pounding very painfully.

'Come in!' She called out. She gasped and reached for her wand when instead of Draco she saw her ex-best friend, Harry Potter. He raised his arms in surrender when he found himself at wand-point.

'What did you do to Draco!' She demanded

'Nothing!' He exclaimed! His voice hoarse from his earlier episode 'Malfoy and I had a brief discussion after which he allowed me to come up here and gave me this to give you.' He tossed her the medicine which she caught deftly.

She was still sceptical but she took the medicine and eventually beckoned him forward to sit on the bed.

'I'm so sorry Hermione!' He exclaimed 'I should have told you Ron was cheating! He promised me he was going to tell you! And then you disappeared straight after so I couldn't speak to you and God I'm so sorry! It just…you know how hard it is for me…with Ron. Without him I wouldn't have the Weasleys and I'm just so scared to lose them! But you are like my sister and I should have stood by you and I am so sorry! I understand if you never want to talk to me again…but just understand how important you are to me and how much I love you!'

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. It felt so good to know he still cared about her, yes she was still angry, God was she angry, but she was so pleased he had come to see her. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight

'I'm still angry with you Harry, I don't think anything but time can fix that. But your basically my brother and I'm so glad you don't hate me! I love you Harry.'

'I love you too Mione' Harry murmured in her ear, stroking her hair.

-/-

It was two in the afternoon, and Harry and Hermione were still catching up. Hermione hadn't told him everything that had happened. She had decided on the modified version Draco had told Snape. She had just told him about Draco and what had happened the day before.

'Yeah I guess something like that' Harry admitted 'the way he defended you…well let's just say that there is not a single person in this school who doesn't know what happened. I'm not going to pretend I'm thrilled but I'm glad that you have found someone to take care of you'

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears again as she hugged him.

'Oh by the way there is something else I need to talk to you about' Harry said

'What?'

'Ginny. She's going spare! She's kind in the same boat as me but like 5 times worse cause she is actually related to him. We both really want to tell you Mione but we promised we would let him do it' Hermione sighed

'Look Harry if Ginny still wants to be my friend she can come and see me like you did. I can't forgive her if she is sending her apologies through other people'

'She is scared you will hate her'

'So were you! But you still did it! If or when Ginny comes to me I'll be perfectly happy to forgive her but I'm not going chasing after her when I did nothing wrong'.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that! See you next week!_**


	13. Unyielding

_**Hey guys! I got most of my results this week and I'm really proud of them! So far I've got 3 A*'s, 8 A's and 3 B's which I am thrilled with! I have 6 more results to find out which is nerve racking cause those are in my worst subjects! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying really hard to get Harry and Ginny more in the story and to set up Blinny but I'm sorry if it's rushed or a bit crap. I'm making Ginny a little OOC for a bit, you'll see why. I've got some serious writers block right now so this may be dodgy, let me know if it is an I'll fix it! I want to dedicate this fic (I've decided) to my boyfriend Ben, he is the one that dragged me out of my shell and helps me with my anxiety to this day! I love him so much! Anyways sorry for the detour, hope you enjoy! Love you all! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 12- Unyielding**_

The next two weeks went by without incident. Hermione and Harry saw each other everyday and it was nice to have somebody to talk to on the Gryffindor table. Ginny still hadn't said anything to her and kept looking the other way whenever Hermione tried to make eye contact. Ron and Lavender hadn't done anything except snarl since the incident. Hermione thought this was largely down to Draco and Blaise. They went with her everywhere, like her own personal bodyguards. She got on great with Blaise ever since he had pulled her out the way during the incident and was pleased with o count him as a friend. Whenever Blaise or Draco couldn't be there, Harry was. Harry protected her differently to the boys. It was a more silent protection. She knew he had her back but he was more low key about it than Draco and Blaise because he was still friends with Ron. Hermione wasn't hurt that Harry was still friends with Ron. She understood what Ron represented to Harry, family and the first friend he had ever made.

Hermione was cutting a lot less. She didn't get the urge as often and if she did she would sometimes find Draco to distract her when she did. However, sometimes the urge was too strong and she found herself shaking and sweating with need. She knew that Draco knew. Every time he saw a new scar he would kiss it and tell her how beautiful she was, and how this didn't make her weak. She was sleeping better and (although she was still terrifyingly underweight) she was slowly gaining weight and eating better.

Their relationship was still a secret. Only three people knew: Harry, Blaise and Professor Snape. There were of course rumours but nobody really knew what was happening between them and Hermione wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. 'I just don't want drama' she explained to Draco when he asked her about it 'I just want to be you and me in this little bubble without the drama and fights for a little while longer ok?' He had hastily agreed with her and neither had brought it up since.

Being Hermione, she had caught up very quick from her time off school and was already ahead, having done all the homework due for the next month.

Professor Snape was being much kinder to her and now she was dating his godson, only had kind things to say about her. Professor Mcgonagall had given Ron detention every day till the end of term for his 'unspeakable actions' during class and his poor treatment towards another student. She had also sent his parents a message and the howler he received nearly blew the invisible ceiling off the great hall.

'RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE LIKE THAT! SHE HAS DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG AND YOU, YOUNG MAN, ARE BEHAVING ABYSMALLY! I HAVE ALSO HEARD THAT DRACO MALFOY HAD TO DEFEND HERMIONE FROM YOU? I REALLY HOPE THAT ISN'T TRUE RONALD WEASLEY AND I EXPECT A SERIOUS EXPLANATION WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! I HEAR THE POOR BOY BROKE HIS HAND TRYING TO DEFEND HERMIONE'S HONOUR! THE BOY HAS CLEARLY GROWN UP AND CHANGED, I WISH YOU WOULD TOO! THIS IS NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU AND YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DISGUSTED! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR MISTER BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND DO IT FOR YOU! And Hermione dear, if your listening we still consider you a part of the family dear and you are welcome anytime, we are truly sorry for our sons abysmal actions and love you like a second daughter!'

The letter had them spat in his very red face and torn itself up all over his breakfast. Blaise had, had to drag Draco out of the hall because his hysterical laughter was beginning to draw stares. Snape had also had to evict swiftly after that as he could not be seen to lose his composure in front of his students. Hermione had received handwritten letters from Fred, George, Bill and Charlie all saying they were on her side and loved her as a sister. Hermione had immediately burst into gear and written back saying how grateful she was for their support.

The only thing really keeping her down was Ginny. She missed having a female friend to talk to. Ginny had always been the little sister she had never had and it hurt that she was ignoring her. She loved her boys but she missed having a girl around.

Draco and Blaise knew this and it bothered them to see her upset. They bother loved her so much but they knew that they could never give her what Ginny had.

-/-

Blaise was walking down the corridor one day, minus his two now best friends as Hermione had been dragged into a broom closet by Draco and it didn't seem like they would be out for a while. Up a head of him he saw a figure with long red hair, also alone, turning into the library. He followed and when he saw her at a table sat down opposite her.

'What do you want Zabini?' She asked, her voice (to his surprise) devoid of venom or aggression and just sounding tired and weary. She didn't even look up from her book

'Well hello to you to, red' he said sarcastically 'I need to talk to you about something' she slammed her book shut and glared at him

'It's about Hermione'

She immediately began to stand up, her face resembling a dead caught in headlights.

'Oh hell no' he said dragging her over to a more secluded part and placing silencing charms around them 'you're going to listen to me!' She seemed to struggle for a bit, but them sat down on a chair and looked at him expectantly

'Ok, I understand that the Weasel is your brother and that your probably scared to argue with him or go against what he says, like Potter was. But Potter has apologised and is friends with Hermione again. She is heartbroken that you don't want to be her friend anymore and it's making everything worse. You have no idea the hell she has been through and if you want or do not want to be her friend you need to say so because this is cruel and I've had enough. The rest of your family have given her their support so it's not like you will be disowned. I know it's hard but please, hadn't she been through enough?'

He was expecting angry. He expected her to tell him it was none of his business and to storm off. What he wasn't expecting was for her to burst into hurt wrenching sobs.

Blaise was stunned, he had never made anybody cry before and he immediately felt awful. He rushed over to her and awkwardly pulled her into a hug, patting her back and apologising in her ear. When she finally calmed and was merely hiccuping he pulled back and sat opposite her.

'I'm sorry' she muttered softly 'I know this must have been awful for her! I wanted to see her so badly and be her friend but I couldn't. Ron wouldn't let me. He won't let me leave his sight! He tells me I'm a traitor. It's all very well for the others they aren't here! They don't have to see him when he is angry' she trailed off and pulled her hair back to reveal a huge bruise on her back and shoulder 'he is awful when he is angry. The only time I'm allowed away is to come to the library, to study. I'm allowed an hour and then I have to be straight back or…or' she gestured to her shoulder and began to cry again, Blaise began to rub her back soothingly 'I always hoped she would be in here' Ginny continued through her sobs 'then I could have spoken to her and explained' he pulled her in closer rocking her gently

'But weasel isn't there all the time. He has his own flat, doesn't he?' Blaise asked tentatively

'Yes he does, but he waits until I'm asleep (he sends Lavender to check) before going back. He exhausts me with his abuse. Besides he knows I'm too afraid to tell.'

'Does anyone know?' Blaise asked

'No I don't think so. I haven't told anyone. I think some people suspect, but no… No nobody but me, Lavender, Ron and now you knows. I'm glad Hermione has you and Malfoy. I'm glad she's…protected'

They stayed like that for ½ an hour, him just holding her. Eventually Ginny had to go so as not to arouse suspicion and Blaise promised to tell Hermione and keep her safe. Little did Ginny know that now she had a protector too.

 _ **Sorry this is a bit crap guys, I'll do better next week! Any suggestions on improving this are very welcome!**_


	14. Preparation

_**Hey guys, wow it's been a while huh?! Ok I feel like I have A LOT of explaining to do! So the weekend I was supposed to update, Ben and I (my boyfriend and I) broke up. That was extremely difficult for me so I took some time off. My 'friend' Adam really helped me through it and after a month confessed he had always liked me and asked me out. I didn't want to say no (as now reflecting I realise I should have) and it felt nice to be desired after such an awful breakup. We were happy (I mean as I could be) for a month, and then gradually he became more abusive and controlling. He wanted to FaceTime me everyday and always accused me of not wanting to be with him or cheating. Now just a bit of background, I know some of you will be surprised by this (especially with my smutty chapter) but I was actually a virgin, Ben and I had only fooled around. It started with him forcing me to fool around with him, this gradually became more serious until one day he finally raped me. I didn't realise it was rape really at the time, I just felt destroyed…broken and used. I told nobody except my best friend who was livid and informed me that I had just been raped. That same evening I found out that he had been cheating on me and we broke up later that week. After I broke up with him he sent me many terrifying and detailed messages threatening suicide. My mum called his and quickly stopped that. I have now told my parents and am in therapy. Now even with all this going on I still had my GCSE's on top of that!**_ ** _And even on top of that, I have eye surgery on Monday, so I've been in an excruciating amount of pain but I thought I really owed you this._** _**I'm really sorry guys but I hope now (the few of you that actually read this) can understand how hard this has been for me and forgive me. Anyways I will be updating this story now whenever I have time! Sorry if this chapter is a bit crap! I'm still getting the hang of it! My mother is half Italian and there are lots of references to Italy and Italian language in this chapter. Love you all loads and enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 13- Preparation**

After Mrs Weasleys warnings and a heated meeting with McGonagall, Ron seemed to realise that he needed to calm his abuse of Hermione for a while. He needed to wait for people to come round to his way of thinking. Soon they would realise what an evil whore she was, he thought to himself.

Lav agreed with him, having been frightened by Malfoy's defence of her in potions that day.

So with that, things seemed to quiet around Hogwarts for a while. Hermione and Draco continued to sit together in every lesson and things continued as they had before.

Blaise, however, was worried. Very worried. He had been watching little red since their meeting in the library and she had been very determinedly avoiding him.

Things seemed to be worse now, as if Weasley had taken all his aggression at Hermione and put them on her. He wondered how others didn't notice. A bruise here, a cut there. He heard her excuses. 'Oh that…I…I…I must have knocked into something…oh yes that's it, I wasn't concentrating and I knocked my arm on a door knob…I'm so clumsy these days…how silly of me' and with that she would make her excuses and hurry off to renew her glamour charms.

Blaise knew he had to do something, he could just let her continue. It was getting worse and worse and he knew if he didn't stop it…

'BLAISE!' Yelled Draco, snapping his fingers in his face

'What?!' Blaise replied back, annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted

They were in the library working during their shared free period. Hermione and Draco had been doing some arithmancy and Blaise had been staring at the same page in his potions book for nearly half an hour.

'Hermione suggested that we have lunch in our apartment? Are you coming?'

Looking at his best friend an idea suddenly began to form in his brain, and he leapt up at a speed that made Draco jump.

'Tell you what, I'll meet you there, I just need to write a quick letter first' and with that he scooped up his bag and ran off. Leaving a very confused Draco and Hermione to shrug, pick up their own bags and make their way to their apartment.

-/-

Time passed quickly and before the students of Hogwarts knew it, the holidays were upon them.

Hermione had opted to stay at school for the holidays and so Draco had immediately done the same. Blaise had wanted to stay with his two best friends but had been summoned by his grandmother to spend Christmas in Italy with them and he knew better than to argue with his Nona.

Draco's mother had written to him and informed him that, while he could stay at school, he had to come home for the formal Christmas Eve dinner, stay for Christmas Day and bring both Hermione and Blaise. Draco was extremely surprised at this, he had of course mentioned his relationship with Hermione to his mother (which she had had been thrilled about) but his father was a different matter. Draco was terrified of his father, always had been. Draco knew that his mother was also afraid of that monster and did everything she could to avoid angering him. Surely inviting his son's girlfriend, leader of the light and muggleborn, was a bad move.

However after expressing his worries to Severus, he revealed that Lucius was needed to assist the somehow Dark Lord over Christmas and would not be returning to Malfoy Manor or indeed England, until late January. 'Just a small family Christmas' Severus had said, watching the way the boys face lit up as Severus referred to him as family.

So it was with some formality and nerves (if not a twinge of excitement) that Draco invited Hermione to attend the dinner with him. Blaise didn't need an invite, he knew he was expected to attend as Narcissa quite viewed him as a second son, what with his own mothers neglectful nature. Hermione was shocked and delighted to receive the invite and, after being thoroughly reassured that Lucius would not be there, accepted.

-/-

Hermione looked after Ginny sadly, as she and Draco walked Blaise down to the carts at the end of term.

She was sitting in between Ron and Harry, she was laughing at something the later had said. A happy sound that was quickly silenced by a look from her brother, who had his arms around Lavender.

Blaise also followed her gaze and, thinking of his plan, shook it off and turned back to his best mates.

'See you Christmas Eve, then?' Blaise said grinning at the pair

'Yep, can't wait! Have fun in Italy mate!' Draco replied hugging his best friend

'Hermione?' Blaise said tentatively drawing her attention away from her lost friend and back to the present

'Sorry Blaise, have a great time!' She said with a smile, but both Draco and Blaise noticed it didn't reach her eyes and shared a look

'Alight, well bye!' Blaise said after a pause, as he followed Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass onto a cart.

Hermione and Draco waved him off before starting the long trek back up to the castle.

They had the whole holiday, just them. No little red, Potter, Weasel or any other drama to mess it up. It was just them and Draco couldn't wait.


	15. Reflection

_**Hello lovelies, I already had this one written so I figured I would post it for you. It's quite a long one! No dramione in this one I'm afraid just some clearing up and some explanations. Next chapter will be all xmas fluff! Enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 14- Reflection**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her elegant drawing room, staring at the letter in her hand. To say it shocked her would be the understatement of the century.

 _Dear Aunt Cissa,_

 _I'm sorry to bring up such a serious and painful subject in a letter, but circumstance has left me with no other choice. You know that I see you and Draco as my family and I hope that you can help!_

 _As you know from Draco's and myself's past letters, we have been helping Hermione Granger with Ronald Weasley and his disgusting paramour. I know that Draco has spoken to you about how the separation from her friends was really keeping Hermione down. I bumped into Ginny Weasley in the library the other day and decided to confront her, to try and make her see that what she was doing to her friend wasn't fair. She opened up to me and, Aunt Cissa, what she told me chilled me to my core. She has been experiencing extreme abuse, both mental and physical, at the hand of the Weasel and his whore (I apologise for my language but it's true!). He won't let her do anything, let alone see Hermione! She is allowed one hour a day in the library and he times it and sends people to check she is there! She needs help!_

 _I know that it isn't a subject you, or Draco for that matter, ever speak of and I know helping a Weasley is probably the last thing you would like to do. But I was wondering if you would possibly consider sharing your experiences with her? And advising her of ways she can get help? I really think that speaking with someone who understands could help her! She used to be so fiery and passionate! Now, it's like all the magic has been sucked out of her. Every time I see her she just looks terrified! I can't bear it! Please, please just consider it?_

 _With much love,_

 _Blaise_

 _P.S. Thank you for inviting Hermione to Christmas! Draco is so happy and I haven't seen Hermione's face light up like that since…well you know. See you soon!_

Narcissa folded the letter and placed it on the oak coffee table in front of her. Deciding she needed a drink, she walked over to the bookshelf and opened the concealed liquor cabinet. Pouring herself a large whiskey, she sat herself back down and began to reflect.

It had all started when her father had informed her she was engaged. This was common in pureblood society and Narcissa had been raised aware that this was the way it was to happen. The boy and his parents were coming over for dinner that evening and she was expected to look every bit the part of the beautiful, charming, empty-headed heiress. Upon a glance Narcissa was immediately in love. He was tall and muscular, charming and seemingly intelligent. Much better than the bozo they had married Bella off to! They were happy, he was gentle and attentive, and she was happy. Happy, young and in love.

After graduation they were married. That's when things changed. There was never a moment Lucius didn't have a drink in his hand, he was always angry and short with her. Simply the stress of a new marriage and working in his fathers business, she thought, things would get better. Only they didn't. Things only got worse. Lucius became more and more violent with his pretty new bride. Once he even broke a rib.

Narcissa began to fear her husband, she did everything in her power to avoid him and when she was forced to be in his presence, do nothing to anger him. It wasn't too hard as pureblood etiquette dictated that they have separate rooms. Whenever he demanded sex, she always had an excuse. She was tired, it was her time of the month, she was ill, they were having people over. Until he finally became sick of it.

They had just come back from a party. Lucius was extremely drunk and sloppy. The second they arrived home, he pushed her against a wall and was all over her.

'No, Lucius' she struggled, trying to get him off her, but he was too heavy

'You're…you're drunk…I'm tired…tomorrow…not now…please' she begged, trying desperately to think of a way to stop him

He grinned, that sadistic grin and in that moment she knew

'Oh no I don't think so Cissa' he murder in her ear, grinding his hardness against her

'No I don't think you will be avoiding me this time'

She cried, screamed, begged him to stop, but it was as if he was deaf.

It was over in less than half an hour.

Afterwards she dragged herself back to her room, collapsed on her queen sized bed and sobbed. She remained like that for days, not eating, not sleeping, just constantly reliving that moment.

She discovered a few weeks later that she was pregnant. That she was bringing a poor, helpless child into this toxic and abusive household. Narcissa vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect this child, anything to stop it growing under the influence of its corrupt father.

Luckily for her Lucius was not at all interested in the little thing. All he cared about was that it was a boy.

Draco was raised in a room next to her bedroom (another ancient pureblood law that suited her). He rarely saw his father growing up and when he did the experience was never pleasant.

Her only help raising him was Severus and a house elf named Rosie. Severus was Narcissa'a saving grace. He healed her after incidents with Lucius, often looking after Draco till she was well enough. He was kind, caring and sweet. He knew Lucius well and understood the pain she was going through. He was there for her through it all, the fights, the abuse, he gave Draco 'the talk' she the time came.

Draco was Narcissa's angel. The only thing that stopped her packing it all in. When he was 6 that angel brought her another angel. An angel in the form of Blaise. His mother left him alone in his room for days without feeding him. Locked him in the cellar for hours in the dark, when she had boyfriends over. The boyfriends weren't any better.

Narcissa had the shock, one August evening, of seeing a hysterical and sobbing, skinny, little boy come tumbling about of her fireplace. It was about midnight and Lucius was away on business. The boy must have been Draco's age and was dressed in too small, torn and ripped clothes that barely covered his dark skin. She ran to him, asking what was wrong and why he was here.

'I'm so so sorry' the little boy sobbed 'My friend Draco lives here, we play in the park and he said that if it got bad at home again I could come here and it got really really bad' he sobbed more at that and Narcissa, unable to bear it anymore, drew the shaking thing into her arms and rocked him side to side.

'Blaisey?' Draco said sleepily from behind her. The little boy, apparently named 'Blaisey', ripped himself out of her arm and immediately ran to Draco. The boys hugged fiercely on the sofa and 'Blaisey', clearly exhausted from the nights antics, quickly fell fast asleep.

After some quick questioning of her son she found out the boys name was Blaise Zabini, son of the famous Elora Zabini. His mother didn't want him and only kept him because of the societal pressure. There was a fireplace with a working floo connection in their cellar and Draco had given him their address and told him to come to his, it ever 'got bad' again. Apparently 'bad' was when Elora and her boyfriends taunted and bullied him, only to lock him in the cellar for days when they were bored of his tears.

The boy clearly needed her help and so she took him in.

Now that same boy needed her help again, only this time it would be much harder.

But of course she had to do it. Apart from Blaise's obvious, if unknown to him, infatuation with the girl, it could be…a penance…something to atone for all she had done. For although she had never supported the dark lord, as her husband did. She had, had to do things, awful things, for Draco and herself, for survival.

Resigned to her fate and shaking away the painful memories, Narcissa moved to her desk, picked up a quill and began to write.


	16. Alliance

_**Hey guys, been awhile again I know. Sorry! But as a Christmas present I'm promising another big update by New Years (so that's two long chapters within 3 days!). Lots of fluff in this one (and some smut ;) ), I think we could all do with that. Merry Christmas! Enjoy! Love you all :)**_

 **Chapter 15- Alliance**

Very few people had opted to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas, Hermione could understand why. In times of war people naturally opted to spend time with family when possible. Her parents didn't even know there was a war brewing, let alone that she was right in the middle. She wondered if they would care if they knew, of course they would have to, they were still her parents after all!

She was shaken out of these morbid thoughts by a kiss on her cheek.

'Knut for your thoughts' Draco murmured in her ear

'What?' Replied Hermione, startled to hear such a muggle sounding phrase

'Knut for your thoughts..?' Replied Draco slowly looking at her as if she was mad. This look deepen as Hermione began to roar with laughter

'What? What have I said?'

'I'm sorry…it's just…it's so weird to…we say 'a penny for your thoughts' Hermione managed to burst out between giggles

Draco shook his head, still not understanding why it was funny if secretly delighted to finally see her so happy. A glimpse of the girl he had always envied throughout school, the happy, intelligent, strong girl who always seemed to be laughing.

As he watched her, a wicked thought entered his mind and he began to grin

'What is it? Draco why are you doing that with your face? It's scary! What are you going to d—AHHHH' she screamed as Draco tackled her to the ground tickling wherever he could reach. She fought back and eventually managed to flip them over so she was on top and he was at her mercy.

'Okay! OKAY! You win witch! You win! I give up!' He spluttered, trying to raise his arms to surrender without exposing his armpits to more tickling.

'I will always win' Hermione replied primly as she leaned down and kissed him.

Their kisses began to get more heated and she began to feel the result of this as he hardened between her thighs. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this and immediately began to grind against him.

'Mione…we…oh Gods…we don't have to if you don't…oh…want to…we can still stop' he managed to groan trying to be honourable

'Draco, does it look like I don't want it?' She glared down at him 'now shut up and let me have some fun!'

'You are going to kill me witch' he muttered through gritted teeth as his felt the warmth of her soaking pussy grinding against him. He managed to spare a second to grab his wand and mutter the contraceptive spell on her abdomen.

Just as he had to think of McGonagall to stop himself cumming she climbed off him and began to slowly remove her clothes. He made a move to do the same but she stopped him

'Uh-uh baby, let me do that for you'

He moaned as she bent down and began undoing his skirt buttons, giving him an amazing view of her tits as they bounced in front of him, he bit his lip to suppress a groan as she unbuckled his trousers and slid them down with his underwear. Honestly she was turned him into a horny 13 year old boy! But she was clearly enjoying being dominant for a change and he wasn't about to stop her.

Usually before they had sex he would lick her pussy and give her a few oral orgasms, just to check she was ready (he was rather large and didn't want to hurt her). He was therefore, greatly surprised when he felt the tip of his cock lining up at her dripping entrance.

She impaled herself on him with a scream and he immediately felt his huge dick engulfed in her velvety pussy.

-/-

She had tried to choke back the scream that was rising in the throat but couldn't as his huge dick hit every point inside her.

The fact that she was already so close to orgasm and they had just started just went to show how good he was.

He was rock hard inside of her and she could feel every vein on his cock throbbing in arousal, it made her feel immensely power. She began to have the strangest impulse to move and decided to follow it, she wiggled her hips in a figure of eight and gasped at the delightful sensations that coursed through her. Hearing the moan from beneath her she realised that Draco had enjoyed that too.

It was odd for her to be on top, as Draco (being the most experienced) had always been dominate in their love making sessions. She loved it, though, she realised as she began to bounce and move her hips, following her instincts.

Almost immediately she felt the pressure rise and a dam break inside of her as she came hard, screaming his name.

-/-

Draco desperately wanted to come with her as he felt her gorgeous velvet convulsing around his cock but he was determined to give her at least one more orgasm before taking one for himself.

So as she recovered he began to guide her hips in a manner he knew would be extremely pleasurable for her but would provide him with a minute of relief from her sexiness. However he couldn't hold out long and so thrusting up he began to rub and pinch at her prominent and wet clit.

She clearly liked this as she began to scream and moan

'Draco…oh…oh…oh baby…your cock…it's so…BIG…OHHH BABY'

He knew he didn't have long so he leant up and whispered to her

'Cum baby, I need you to squirt all over this cock, come on baby cum'

At his words she began to shake and convulse around his cock, knowing this was the big one he finally allowed himself to spill himself into her as she squirted hard all over him, milking his cock till he thought he would never be able to cum again.

It was one of the most intense orgasms either of them had ever experienced and they lay there together, him still inside her as her pussy continued to gently clench as they recovered.

-/-

The days flew by and before either of them knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them. They both packed and made their way to Dumbledore's office to use his fireplace to get to Malfoy Manor, Professor Snape was accompanying them and they would be meeting Blaise there.

Hermione was surprised by the casual way Professor Snape had greeted her and also by how close he and Draco seemed to be. It was like they were father and son, it amazed her how professional they both managed to be in the classroom.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the nervous look on Hermione's face and the way Draco was unconsciously rubbing circles on her hand as it held his. Just the fact that this pairing existed was testament to how far the Malfoy boy had come in the past few years and he was so proud to see that he wasn't following in his fathers footsteps. Dumbledore privately thought that this little pairing could have just won them the war as, although he didn't think he was, Draco would have been a shining asset to Voldemort and the death eaters.

Draco stepped into the fire first in order to check that the wards were ready to accommodate Hermione and Severus.

'I'll send an owl when I know it's safe ok' he said, more to Hermione than Severus

'It's going to be fine, don't be so nervous! It's just mother!' And after giving her a quick kiss he was gone.

After her lover left Hermione's nerves seemed to double, she was suddenly very aware of where she was going. The Malfoy household symbolised all of her insecurities about the wizarding world, they had literally raised their son to hate people like her! She couldn't do it, she couldn't. She turned around to survey her options as to how to cancel, when she notice Professor Snape regarding her with what looked like amusement.

'What's on your mind, Miss Granger?' He asked in a kind tone that surprised her

'I…I…I can't go there. Sir…I just can't! They hate me! They will hate me…I…I'

Severus's amusement quickly turned to concern when he noticed how fast her breathing was getting, heading towards panic attack. He shot a quick look at Albus, who immediately became very interested in some papers on his desk on the other side of the room. He led her to one of the chairs by the fire and crouched down beside her.

'Miss Granger' he said slowly and gently, again surprising her by how different he was

'Do you really think Draco would send you to his house if you were in any kind of danger there? That boy adores you, I can see it, I had a hand in raising that boy. There is nothing dark or foreboding, it's just a house, a very beautiful Georgian house at that! All that hate, all that prejudice, that's all Lucius, Narcissa doesn't want anything to do with it. And Lucius isn't going to be there, so nobody at this gathering is going to hate you. Let's say you don't go, hmm, what exactly do you plan to tell him? That with the 5 minutes he was gone suddenly contracted a serious illness that prevented you from travelling by floo to where he could take care of you? I don't think so. And even if there was any danger, do you really think Draco or Blaise or even I for that matter would let any harm come to you? No we wouldn't. Now you're going to be fine! You're going to have a lovely two days and face your fears, ok?'

Hermione took a deep breath, she found his logic and reason soothing and allowed herself to be calmed. He was right, what could possibly happen! Draco was there and Blaise and one of her teachers! Nobody could touch her

'Thank you, sir' she smiled at him

Severus watched her little face, the hollowed cheeks. He saw the way her eyes seemed to pop out because she was so thin. She reminded him of another child, much younger, a baby, years ago who had needed his help. A baby, who all these years later, he came to regard as a son. Why not take in another one? What harm could it do? He chuckled inwardly as he imagined the look on his younger selfs face if he ever saw how soft he was getting.

'Since we are on holiday and no longer going to be at school, why don't you call me Severus? Blaise is allowed after all.' Watching her face light up, he knew he had made the right decision.

'Alright Si…Severus, but only if you call me Hermione' she replied, delighted that he was seemingly accepting her

'That seems agreeable, Hermione' he replied, also smiling

Just then Draco's owl appeared through the open window. Hermione waved goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and stepped into the fire, a lot less afraid having acquired one more ally.


	17. Joy

_**Hey guys, as promised, your next Christmas chapter! I've also just realised it's been about a year since I started righting this! So happy anniversary guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Even though I had to quit for like 9 months! I love you all so much! Another fluffy chapter! Also did you guys like Severus in the last one? I know he is kinda OC but I really like him all fatherly and shit, anyways tell me what you think! Merry Christmas/Happy New Year! Enjoy! Love you all :)**_

 **Chapter 16- Joy**

Falling out of the magnificent fireplace, Hermione was immediately caught by the ready and waiting arms of Draco. Narcissa watched with amusement and delight as Draco lifted her to her feet and gave her a hug a a kiss. Blaise, who was standing next to her, merely rolled his eyes and went over to hug the brunette himself.

After Hermione had been welcomed by Blaise, Draco noticed his mothers gaze on him and immediately jumped to introduce her.

'Oh sorry mother! Um so Hermione, this is my mother. Mother, this is Hermione' he mumbled awkwardly, resisting the urge to kick Blaise who was giggling next to him.

'Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for inviting me to spend Christmas with you' Hermione said shyly but politely

'The pleasure is all mine, dear' Narcissa replied with a stunning smile

'I'm thrilled I finally get to meet the beautiful young lady my sons have been telling me so much about and please call me Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy makes me sound like my mother in law!'

Hermione noticed how she included Blaise in the 'sons' and noticed how he blushed and his eyes lit up at her casual use of the word, she smiled but didn't mention anything. She was spared more awkward introductions by the arrival of Severus, he arrived much more sophisticatedly than she did (not that she had expected any less) and stepped out the fireplace rather than tumbling. She blushed as she remembered her earlier entrance and wished she had been a tad more graceful. It was understandable, though, considering they were all pureblood and had grown up with this mode of transportation, while she had only discovered it within the last few years.

'Stop it Hermione' she thought to herself 'you're a bloody Gryffindor, pull it together'.

As she pulled herself away from her inner thoughts she couldn't help but notice the way Narcissa blushed as Severus kissed her on each cheek, or the way he seemed to immediately become less tense as she hugged him. The knowing looks on Draco and Blaise's faces, told her everything she needed to know but seeing the delight in Draco's eyes at seeing his mother and surrogate father so close, was one of the most heartwarming things she had ever seen.

When Severus was finally done greeting Narcissa (which took a while ;) ) and Blaise, a house elf arrived to take Draco, Hermione and Severus's bags. Seeing the look on Hermione's face horror that she was desperately trying to conceal quickly followed by confusion as she noticed the elf's suit and tie, she rushed to reassure her.

'All the elves in the manor are paid, dear, I insist upon it! They all have wardrobe's with a wide array of clothes, as well as a uniform, sick leave, holiday and they all receive two galleons and a chocolate frog every fortnight.'

Hermione was ecstatic. Narcissa believed in the freedom of house elves! She didn't know what she had been so worried about before! This couldn't be going better! Maybe she could get Narcissa involved with S.P.E.W! The Malfoys had a lot of money and Narcissa, herself, was extremely influential in society. If she could get support from an important public figure like her, lord knows how much awareness that could spread and it would really benefit the house elves!

The men grinned too, seeing how well Narcissa and Hermione were getting on and how Hermione seemed to have mostly abandoned her terror after realising Narcissa also believed in her cause. They looked at each other in amusement as Hermione began excitedly talking about S.P.E.W with Narcissa, as they followed the elf upstairs to their rooms, who was incredibly impressed and interested, silently, unknowingly agreeing that this was going very well.

-/-

Hermione was woken on Christmas Day by Draco and Blaise shooting into her room like cannons and jumping on her bed like children.

'ITS CHRISTMAS DAY! WAKE UP MIONE WAKE UP!' Blaise was screaming as Draco laughed and jumped with him

Hermione blearily opened one eye and tried very hard to glare at the pair, but it was just too cute! She got up and started trying to find some clothes but Draco stopped her

'Don't get dressed! We always wear our pyjamas on Christmas Day! Come on Mia!' He grabbed her hand and they raced downstairs to the family room, where the giant tree surrounded by presents was awaiting them. Narcissa and Severus were sitting on the sofa, both elegantly dressed (Hermione doubted she would ever see the pair looking less than impeccable) and looking like they had experienced a similar awakening to her as they nursed cups of what smelled like fresh coffee.

'Good morning Hermione dear' Narcissa beamed at her, she found Hermione utterly delightful and was charmed by her passion for the house elves, a cause she had often tried to campaign for in her youth.

'Good morning Hermione' Severus also smiled at her, she returned their greeting and copying Blaise, sat down on the sofa.

They sat chatting for a while, watching Draco and Blaise get progressively more agitated, till Draco finally yelled

'Are we going to open any bloody presents or no?'

'Actually Draco we were thinking of opening them after lunch' Severus replied, with a slight smirk on his face. Seeing Hermione look at his with barely veiled disappointment, he quickly winked at her so that she would know he was just messing with the boys

'WHAT?!' Draco and Blaise both yelled in unison

'Or maybe Hermione would like to watch the queens speech first?' Narcissa asked with a twinkle in her eye 'I understand it's an important muggle tradition'

Seeing the comical disgust on Hermione's face when she suggested that, the two could no longer stand it and began to howl with laughter.

It was very odd for Hermione to see Professor Snape so clearly relaxed and open with his emotions, joy was something she had never experienced from the man.

Draco and Blaise looked first at each other, and then the other inhabitants of the room, who were all laughing (Hermione having joined in), with great confusion. Narcissa took pity on them

'We are only joking my darlings' she reassured them, with a giggle 'go and open your presents' she nodded to Hermione to suggest she might like to do the same.

Surveying the presents Hermione realised they had been organised into piles per person and mimicked Blaise in looking to find hers.

-/-

Hermione sighed as she lay in bed that night, after one of the best Christmas's she could remember.

Her parents had sent all her presents to Malfoy Manor for her, so she had been able to open them too. Her favourite by far had been her present from Draco.

 _She came to her final present of all, a box elegantly wrapped in silver and gold. She knew it was from Draco and assumed her had placed it there so she would open it last. She unwrapped the box, opened it and gasped when she saw the contents._

 _Inside the box lay a necklace and bracelet. The necklace was a simple gold chain, but the pendant was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life. It was a dragon, a beautiful gold dragon with sparkling rubies for eyes. As she held the dragon in her hand it sprang to life and began to nuzzle in her palm. The bracelet was made to match, it was a dragon again and was designed to look like the dragon was coiled around her wrist. However, instead of having rubies for eyes, this dragon appeared to have emeralds and once again when she slipped it onto her wrist, it wriggled contentedly._

 _Draco watched as happy tears filled her eyes as she examined her beautiful gift._

' _It's charmed too' he spoke gently 'it's connected my signet ring, if your in any kind of danger or afraid in anyway, the dragons will sense it and send a message to my signet ring which will plus and direct me to you'_

' _Do you like it?' He asked nervously as she hadn't moved or spoken for a while, to his great surprise she began to cry even harder and threw her arms around him_

' _This…this…is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten Draco…it's just so…so…oh thank you!' She barely managed to stutter out._

The pendant dragon had now coiled itself up and was fast asleep on her chest, the bracelet dragon was similarly asleep. She smiled as she felt them against her skin. It really was one of the most amazing gifts she had ever gotten, it was so thoughtful, so clearly catered to her. The best gift Ron had ever gotten her was when he was ill one year and Harry had done his shopping for him. He had gotten her a stunning pair of leather gloves, but she supposed it didn't count as Harry had chosen them for her.

She giggled to herself as she remembered Severus's face when Narcissa had given him his gift.

 _All the teenagers had finished opening their gifts and so they were watching Severus and Narcissa open theirs. Severus didn't have many as he didn't care for gifts, nor did he believe in token items just for the sake of it._

 _He gasped as he opened what appeared to be a handcrafted set of master potions knifes, personalised to suit his hands. Narcissa blushed by his side._

' _I do hope they are alright' she said, clearly nervous, 'The man in the shop said these were the best'_

 _Severus didn't say anything for a good while, merely stared and the beautiful knifes. They really were stunning, Hermione had observed, the blades were crafted out of, what appeared to be, diamond, so they would cut through anything. Hermione chuckled inwardly as she observed how similar Narcissa was to Draco, hovering nervously while her lover inspected her gift to him._

' _Thank you Narcissa, truly, this is a very thoughtful and beautiful gift. Almost as beautiful as the woman giving them to me. I will treasure them.' There was a moment where they did nothing but stare into each others eyes._

' _Well, thanks Aunty Cissa! That makes the aged fire-whisky I got him look really rubbish now!' Blaise exclaimed_

 _The spell was immediately broken as they all began to laugh and Severus assured Blaise that his gift was 'more than satisfactory'._

'Yep' Hermione thought to herself as she finally began to drift off to sleep, best Christmas ever.


	18. Salvation

_**Hey guys, I've been really in the mode to write recently so your getting a lot of updates! I've also taken some time to plan the upcoming chapters so they will be easier to write! So far I've just finished planning Chapter 21! The next one is going to be a VERY long one! Quite deep too! Enjoy! Love you all :)**_

 **Chapter 17- Salvation**

Narcissa wiped away a tear as she kissed goodbye to her son, Hermione and Severus. It had been a magical Christmas and she had never been any good at goodbyes.Blaise was going to be returning to his grandmother in Italy after lunch. She knew Blaise had delayed his departure because he wanted to talk to her about the little Weasley girl. She had very mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, she wanted to help the poor thing and Blaise was clearly in love with her, but on the other, what if she told someone? Lucius would kill her! Actually kill her! Draco must have noticed her smile wavering, as he pulled back from their hug and looked at her with concern

'Are you alright mother?' He asked, clearly worried

'Oh yes darling don't worry about me' mask back in place 'I'm just being a silly old woman. I've never been very good at goodbyes and I do miss you terribly darling' Draco still looked suspicious but allowed the excuse and hugged her once again.

Soon he was gone, whirling away from her back to Hogwarts. She turned to face her surrogate son

'Right! Drawing room darling? I'll ask Misty to bring us some afternoon tea there?'

Blaise smiled back at her 'sounds perfect' he knew what she was thinking, and what she was afraid of. Draco had always been very closed on the subject, but Blaise knew. He saw the flash of bruising before she pulled her sleeve down and rushed off to renew her glamour charms, he saw the red eyes from crying, he saw it all. He knew this was difficult for her, but really she was his last hope.

Narcissa knew Blaise would want to get straight to the point, it was one of the things she most loved about him, so when they had sat down she immediately initiated the conversation.

'I know what you want to talk about sweetheart, I do' he looked at her in shock, clearly expecting her to dance around the topic for a while till he brought it up 'you know this isn't easy for me, but I want to help the poor girl' Blaise looked further shocked, but Narcissa had made up her mind. 'I have a plan, and of course I would like your input on it darling but this is what I propose we do' and she began to explain.

When Blaise heard her idea he was left with a huge grin on his face, he kissed her and immediately ran off to begin planning it. Narcissa was left feeling content. As uncomfortable as it made her, for one of the first times on her life she knew she was doing the right thing.

-/-

Ginny Weasley was very confused. She was rereading the letter she had just opened from Blaise.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I hope your having a lovely Christmas and that bastard isn't giving you too much trouble._

 _I get back from Italy the day after tomorrow and I was wondering if you would consent to meet me at the muggle cafe, Costa coffee in Wiltshire at 10:00 am on the 29_ _th_ _of December? It is a matter of great importance._

 _Best Wishes_

 _Blaise Zabini_

It was just so weird! He was so formal! And why did he want to meet in a muggle café? What is this boys deal?

However, her curiosity got the better of her and she got consent from her mother to go as the twins had business in Wiltshire that day and could apparate her.

She had been very lucky this trip. Mrs Weasley was still furious with Ron for everything she had heard about him this term and so he was always being watched. So far she hadn't been alone with him. He was hardly ever home anyway, he usually stayed at Lavenders and came stumbling home in the early hours of the morning if then. Mrs Weasley didn't know this of course, he had told her he had been visiting friends and Harry (who had been suffering with a cold and so wouldn't have been allowed to go anyway) didn't have the energy to correct him.

Still it would be very interesting to see what Zabini wanted.

-/-

The morning of the 29th arrived and Ginny was very nervous. Luckily Ron wasn't there to add to her nerves as he hadn't been home since Christmas.

The twins walked her to the high street

'Come and find us when your done ok? You remember where to find us? Are you going to be ok by yourself?'

The twins were building more and more branches of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were opening one in Wiltshire. They were there to look in on the building and interview some potential employees.

Ginny smiled. The twins had always been her favourites of all her brothers. They were extremely protective of her and always there for her whenever she needed it. If she told them about Ron they would loose it completely, they would probably kill him. But she couldn't, not yet anyways.

'Yes guys I remember don't worry! I'll be fine! I'm a big girl! I think I can survive meeting friends for a coffee! Now go! Those employees aren't going to hire themselves!' She winked at them and they grinned before hugging her in turn and making there way back to the wizarding high street.

Ginny turned to face Costa and took a deep breath. Looking at her watch she realised it was 9:57, so she made her way into the shop and looked around to find Blaise.

She spotted him pretty easily but nothing could have prepared her for who she saw sitting next to him, drinking what looked like a latte.

Sitting next to him, was Narcissa Malfoy.


	19. Admission

_**Hey guys, I know the last chapter was quite short compared to the length I've been doing more recently but this one is going to be long and so will the next one! They are too very important chapters! Sorry to tell Narcissa's story again but here there is more detail, especially of the abuse so bear with. Also if anyone has any questions or suggestions for the story please do ask/let me know! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy! Love you all :)**_

 **Chapter 18- Admission**

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked to check she was seeing things. Nope she was still there. What on earth was she doing there? She couldn't do it. No! She would just go find Fred and George and tell them she must have caught Harry's cold because she wasn't feeling well.

However, it was at that moment that Blaise saw her and immediately ran over to greet her with a huge grin on his face.

'You came! Wonderful! Come and sit down! I'll get you a drink, what would you like?' But she didn't move, she was staring from him to Narcissa with shock written all over her face. Blaise followed her line of sight

'Please…Ginny just come sit down. I'll explain everything just…let me buy you a drink'

-/-

Ginny stared at the pair. She had refused to be without Blaise so Narcissa had sat alone while they bought her a mocha. Narcissa had tried to exchange pleasantries but Ginny wasn't having it. She wanted answers. She want to know why the Malfoy matriarch was here, what was going on and why the hell she looked so nervous!

Narcissa and Blaise exchanged looks. They knew this wasn't going to be easy, but the time had come.

'Miss Weasley…may I call you Ginny?' Narcissa asked delicately, Ginny nodded and she continued.

'I understand you must be immensely confused right now, so let me explain myself. My honorary son wrote me a letter a few weeks ago. He was scared, he didn't know what to do and he knew I could help. He wrote to me about you, dear, and the awful things that have been happening. Please don't be angry with him. He wrote to me purely out of concern for you and knowing that I would be extremely discrete.

I guess I should really start from the beginning. From a very young age, I knew what my future would hold. It was the same future every good pureblood girl should have, I was told. I would be married off to the richest bidder and would provide an heir, after that I would be a society hostess. There to do nothing more than flounce around at galas and donate money to charity, and I accepted that. I never saw another option, that was it for me, all I was worth. I was a clever child, I don't mind saying. I did exceptionally well at school, but nobody ever cared for my brain. They cared for the Black family name, my looks and my money. In another world I believe I could have had an amazing career, but alas no, that was not my fate.

When I was about 12 years old my father told me, in my summer holidays, that I was engaged. They brought the young man over and I was dazzled. It was Lucius Malfoy. He was gorgeous, charming, rich, everything I had been taught to look for in a man. He was in the year above me at school. Much better than the scum they married my sister Bella off to. I was delighted to have caught his family's attention, for this is what I had been taught my worth was. I was instantly smitten with him.

We dated (at the orders of our parents) all throughout school and a week after graduation we were married. Except he wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the young boy I had fallen in love with. He was angry and cruel. I never saw him without a bottle in his hand. It got worse and worse.

I don't think I will ever forget the first time he hit me. I don't think I ever could. We were supposed to go to a gala of some sort and I was getting ready too slowly. He kept yelling 'let's go, let's go' but I wanted to look good and was finding it difficult to choose a dress. He was already drunk. He lost his temper. I talked back to him, asked him to wait a few moments and let me finish up in peace. He walked over to me and smacked me right across the face. I was in shock, so was he, I think. I was a mess. Fainted from the blow and the shock. He sent word to the gala that I was ill and that we wouldn't be attending. He carried me to my room and left me there to sob in peace, while he got even more smashed. The next day he brought me flowers and chocolates and promised he would change. Of course he didn't. The next time the same thing happened, only he threw a bottle at my head. The glass cut just under my eye and I had a scar there for weeks. Same apologies and promises of change. The time after that, however, there was nothing. No flowers, no chocolates, only his anger and my fear. Permanent fear.'

-/-

They sat there for hours. Narcissa told her it all; raising Draco, Blaise arriving, trying to protect her sons. Severus's help, the rapes, hiding the marks from her sons.

By the end Ginny had tears rolling down her face, she was sobbing and shaking. Blaise was shaking too. He had always known what his surrogate mother had gone through, but he had never had if described to him, let alone in such detail. It was one of those things, everybody knew but it was never talked about.

For awhile there was just silence, broken only by the sound of Ginny sobbing quietly into her hands. Narcissa took a deep breath, it had been difficult for her, to tell her story. To lay it all out like that. She knew Blaise was horrified, but he needed to know. She had never spoken to the boys about it. Draco didn't need talking to, he knew, he had seen it with his own eyes, heard the screams. Blaise, however, perhaps she had owed him an explanation.

Eventually, a her breathing slowed, Ginny began to talk.

'I think it was after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries that he changed. I didn't really notice it at the time. I think it really affected him. All of a sudden he was different. He wasn't goofy or funny anymore. There were no more jokes, no more hugs, no more Ron. I don't think I really noticed till he started cheating on Hermione with Lavender. I was horrified! I've always thought of Hermione as my sister! I begged him to stop or to at least tell Hermione. After a while he listened. I think that's why he turned on me, I think it was the final straw. I was the one that convinced him to tell Hermione therefore it was my fault she was gone, my fault Harry and mum were annoyed with him, everything was my fault. He lost it. Went totally off the rails. Dating Lavender could do that to you. I think it was the article that did it. He seemed alright before that came out. But that just…just threw him over the edge.

At first it was all verbal. 'Shut up Ginny', 'You're stupid Ginny' that sort of thing. Yes it was upsetting but I was raised with six brothers, I was thick-skinned enough to handle it. But one night we were in the common room, he and Lavender came storming in. I very stupidly asked what his problem was and drew his attention. I guess he needed an outlet and I was it. He dislocated my shoulder. I was so scared. I've never felt like that before. Lying on the floor knowing that there was nothing I could do, that it was just going to happen. He was stronger than me. Soon after he started restricting me. I wasn't allowed to socialise, I wasn't allowed to the library, I was t allowed a life anymore. There was no chance of getting help, even if I had been brave enough to ask.'

At this point she found she couldn't continue. Blaise put his arm around her and she sobbed on his shoulder, disgusted at what her life had become.

Narcissa looked at the poor girl with sadness in her heart. She didn't cry, she couldn't she had stopped crying a long time ago. But it still saddened her. She hadn't expected Ginny to share with her, she had honestly expected her to storm off. Narcissa leaned forward and grasped Ginny's trembling hands.

'Ginny, do you know what my biggest regret is?'

She shook her head, moving off Blaise a little so that he was still holding her but she was now fully facing Narcissa

'That I did get help while I had the chance' she replied sadly 'it was different for me, my family were cold and I didn't feel like I could go to them. You have the most wonderful family, and such an amazing support system around you. I know you've been through hell and I'm so so sorry, nobody should have to deal with what you've dealt with, especially so young. But you need to tell your family, that's the only way this can get better, sweetheart and I think you know it.'

Ginny looked horrified and her heart began to beat fast as her breathing took a turn that scared Blaise

'I'll go with you' Blaise promised desperately, rubbing her back 'I'll be your witness, I promise I'll be right beside you'.

Ginny stayed silent for a while, getting her breathing under control and mulling over what the other two had said to her, in her mind. Just as Blaise and Narcissa were beginning to lose hope, she looked up and replied

'Ok, ok I'll do it. I know it's important. I'll tell them tonight. Ron isn't going to be home tonight. Blaise come at about 4pm ok? I'll tell Harry and my brothers first, then my parents. It be easier that way.'

Blaise let out a huge breath he didn't know he had been holding, Ginny tuned to Narcissa

'Thank you for helping me and sharing your experience with me, I know it can't have been easy.' Narcissa smiled at her, but looked concerned as quickly gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and stood up to leave

'I'm sorry to be so rude but a lot has happened and I want to collect my thoughts and plan before I go back home. Blaise, 4pm! Thank you, both of you. I can't say how much this means to me' and with that she was gone.

As soon as he saw her red hair disappeared from sight Blaise immediately put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths in relief, rubbing the cheek she had just kissed.

Narcissa looked at him in concern. He had been through a lot today and he needed some down time with his mom (well as close as he would ever get to one) before he had to go confront the Weasley's. She led him outside and quickly apparated them both back to Malfoy Manor, Blaise still looking slightly shell shocked and rubbing his recently kissed cheek.


End file.
